Everything Changes
by hei4dy
Summary: AU. Sam Winchester sólo recuerda a Dean como el pequeño niño mudo hijo de Bobby Singer. Seis años más tarde Dean decide asistir a la escuela de cazadores junto a Sam, quien hace la promesa de protegerlo, sin darse cuenta de cuanto han cambiado desde que eran niños
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Hey Bobby! – saludó alegremente Sam mientras se acercaba a toda prisa.

- ¡Hey Sam! – el hombre mayor devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo- me alegra verte ¡mira Cuánto has crecido, chico!

- Hola Sammy, ¿me recuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando Sam notó la presencia del chico que acompañaba a Bobby Singer, un joven atractivo de unos 16 años al igual que él, un poco más bajo, rubio, ojos verdes y un rostro que se le hacía bastante familiar.

- ¿Dean? ¿eres tú? ¡por dios, pero sí ya hablas!

- Créeme, era mejor cuando no hablaba – dijo Bobby en forma de broma, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo – ahora nunca se calla.

Sam recordó varios años atrás cuando su padre salía de caza. Solía dejarlo en casa de Bobby Singer, su mejor amigo y compañero. Recordaba que allí, sentado en el jardín, siempre había un niño rubio de su edad, que por más que intentase entablar una conversación con él, el niño jamás respondía, no decía una palabra, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para observarlo, era como un maniquí, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, lo único que le hacía parecer humano era su constante parpadeo y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, nada más.

-"lo siento hijo, Dean ha sufrido bastante, hace un par de años que ha dejado de hablar, será mejor que busques algo más para divertirte" – le había dicho Bobby la primera vez que Sam había intentado convencer a Dean de que jugaran juntos. Nunca había hecho una sola pregunta al respecto, de todos modos sabía que Bobby no respondería a ninguna, al menos no con la verdad.

Era sorprendente ver como habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo seis años, ahora Dean parecía haberse convertido en un joven bastante simpático y extrovertido, y ahora estaba allí, dispuesto a entrar en la escuela de cazadores, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cosas que la mayoría de los adolescentes temerían.

- He escuchado de tu padre que eres un excelente aprendiz de cazador y un genio en los estudios corrientes – comenzó Bobby, sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos.

- Creo que exagera, pero sí, se me dan bien los estudios.

- Entonces supongo que Dean quedará en buenas manos. Hemos hecho arreglos para que ambos compartan habitación, así será más fácil para ti enseñarle y cuidarle.

- Será un placer.

- Oh no lo creo, este chico es más tonto que un asno, necesitarás mucha paciencia, créeme.

- ¡Hey Bobby! Aún sigo aquí – protestó Dean.

- No te preocupes, Bobby, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad Dean?

- Así es, seré un genio y el mejor cazador para la próxima vez que regreses

- Sólo no te metas en problemas ¿quieres?

- Lo prometo – respondió Dean levantando su mano derecha a la altura del pecho

Bobby le miró con suspicacia antes de soltar un largo y resignado suspiro.

- Volveré pronto. Y Sam cuida de Dean ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes Bobby, cuidaré bien de Dean.

Y así Bobby se alejó dejando a ambos chicos en la entrada del enorme colegio, con las maletas en las manos. Sam se dispuso entonces a llevar las maletas de Dean al interior, mas este se hizo con las dos maletas antes de que Sam pudiese tomar alguna.

- No soy una chica, Sam, puedo cuidar de mí mismo – dijo Dean una vez que Bobby se había alejado lo suficiente – y puedo cargar mis propias maletas.

- Vale, de acuerdo – respondió el más alto levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Una vez dentro, Dean dejó sus maletas en el suelo y se deshizo de su chaqueta, observando la habitación con una expresión indescifrable.

- … tu cama es la de la derecha y el baño es la puerta del fondo, si necesitas algo más…

- Esto es aburrido, ¿dónde están los posters y la televisión?

- Lo siento, Dean, pero esto no es un Hotel.

- Pero tampoco es una prisión.

Decidiendo que era mejor ignorarlo, Sam tomó asiento en su escritorio y encendió su portátil buscando entretenerse en algo mientras que Dean desempacaba.

- Hey pequeñín, te agradecería si me ayudaras a desempacar.

Sam suspiró, Bobby tenía razón, era más agradable cuando no hablaba.

- Y dime, Sam… ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Bien. Supongo. Siempre está de caza así que no sé mucho de él últimamente - respondió distraídamente mientras sacaba una a una las prendas de las maletas y las doblaba cuidadosamente – no sabía que lo conocías, quiero decir, cuando él me llevaba a casa de Bobby tu siempre parecías…eh… ausente.

- ¿bromeas? ¡John Winchester es mi puto héroe! De niño siempre quise ser como él, tu padre es genial, Sam.

- Oh vaya – dijo sintiéndose de repente incómodo – no tenía idea.

- El me salvó la vida cuando era niño, desde entonces lo he admirado, a él y a Bobby por supuesto.

- Dean, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la has hecho – sonrió

Sam quería preguntarle acerca de cómo su padre le habría salvado la vida, mas al recordar al niño mudo y asustado sentado inmóvil en el jardín decidió que sería inadecuado o quizá demasiado pronto.

- ¿por qué llamas Bobby a tu padre? – fue lo que salió en realidad de sus labios

- …

Por un momento Sam pensó que Dean se había molestado, pero luego sonrió antes de decir:

- Porque Bobby no es mi verdadero padre, aun así es como si lo fuese, es un gran tipo, creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

- Eeh… sí, es genial… y Dean ¿por qué….

- ¡Vaya hace calor aquí! – interrumpió Dean al ver llegar un interrogatorio por parte de Sam – debería tomar un poco de aire fresco, seguro que en este lugar habrá por lo menos un par de chicas lindas, además tengo algo de hambre, iré a buscar algo de comer.

- Te mostraré la cafetería…

- ¡no! – interrumpió de nuevo – está bien, puedo ir yo solo, no creo que me pierda, así que no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho.

- Está bien. Llámame si te pierdes

- Cuenta con ello.

Luego de dar un largo recorrido por toda la escuela dio por fin con la cafetería, en parte lo había dicho para escapar de las preguntas de Sam, pero por otro lado en realidad se sentía hambriento.

El lugar daba la impresión de ser bastante amplio, aunque quizá se debía al hecho de que se hallaba completamente vacío, sólo se hallaba en la esquina más una chica rubia bastante bonita, con su cabello recogido y sus ropas sucias revelando que había estado entrenando.

- Hola preciosa – saludó Dean

- Disculpa ¿te conozco?

- No lo creo, soy Dean y soy nuevo en esta escuela, de hecho acabo de llegar.

- Ya veo, soy Jessica, es un placer.

- El placer es todo mío, créeme. – respondió con una mirada lasciva que hacía a la chica sentirse incómoda

- Y dime, Dean ¿qué te trae por aquí? Quiero decir, la caza no es algo a lo que los chicos normalmente les gustaría dedicarse, si es que saben que existe. -

- Bueno… ya sabes… quiero ayudar, salvar personas y todo eso, ser un héroe, suena fabuloso ¿no?

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Jess? No es muy común ver a una chica tan bonita entrenando para convertirse en cazadora.

- Es el negocio familiar – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, así que tus padres también son cazadores, debe ser fabuloso cazar todos juntos.

- No en realidad, no me gusta mucho esta vida, planeo dejarla una vez que termine mis estudios, hasta entonces seguiré complaciendo a mis padres.

- Así que supongo que no tendrás tiempo para salir… tal vez a comer algo… conmigo…

- Llegas tarde – respondió una voz bastante familiar tras su espalda – ya está comprometida.

- ¡Sam! – la chica de pronto saltó de su asiento en la cafetería a los labios de Sam.

- Hola Jess, veo que ya conociste a Dean.

- ¿es tu novia? Justo cuando pensaba que tu vida no podía ser más perfecta – dijo Dean sintiéndose decepcionado al ver fracasar su primero intento de flirteo.

- No sabía que se conocían… no me digas que es ese chico mudo del que me hablaste.

- Oh que tierno, ¿le hablaste de mí, Sammy? – bromeó

- Algo así, y es Sam – corrigió.

- En ese caso tal vez podamos comer algo los tres juntos o ¿Qué tal si le mostramos la escuela a Dean?

- Suena bien.

Y así fue, recorrió nuevamente la escuela esta vez en compañía de Sam y Jess. Se dio cuenta de que Sam era bastante popular, por donde quiera que caminaran miles de personas lo saludaban de manera bastante familiar y las chicas murmuraban y suspiraban al verlo pasar, pero ¿qué más podía esperar de un chico alto, atractivo, bueno en los deportes, los estudios y la caza? Y encima tenía una novia preciosa un millón de amigos, un padre fabuloso y un carisma impresionante, era tan perfecto que a Dean se le antojaba fastidioso.

Además, Sam parecía tratarlo con tanta familiaridad como si estuviesen unidos por su infancia, como si fuesen amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la verdad era que Dean apenas podía recordar a Sam como aquel pequeño ruidoso que siempre quería jugar y no le dejaba en paz cuando lo único que quería era estar solo.

Sam terminó por presentarles a sus mil y un amigos cuyos nombres había olvidado nuevamente para el final del día, sin embargo todos ellos eran más agradables de lo que Dean había esperado, en especial las amigas de Jessica.

Al llegar la noche, a la hora que ya no les era permitido merodear por los pasillos, Sam y Dean regresaron a su habitación, donde ya todo se hallaba completamente ordenado.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó Dean al no hallar ni sus maletas ni su ropa esparcidas por toda la cama – no nos habremos equivocado de habitación ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Sam entre risas – desempaqué tus cosas y las organicé dentro en el armario mientras coqueteabas con mi novia en la cafetería.

- No tenías que hacerlo – dijo Dean con una evidente falsa simpatía

- Oye solo quería ayudar, un "gracias" me vendría bien.

- Está bien, vale – suspiró molesto – gracias

- Dean, ¿se puede saber cuál es tu problema?

- ¿de qué hablas, enanín? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

- Me pones apodos raros y no dejas de comportarte como si estuvieses molesto conmigo todo el tiempo, cuando lo único que he hecho es intentar ser amable contigo.

- Lo siento_, don perfecto_, yo soy así, te guste o no.

Sam intentó respirar profundo y contar hasta diez para evitar partirle la cara a su pequeño, malhumorado y engreído compañero.

- Escucha, Dean – Sam se acercó al rubio intentando intimidarlo con su tamaño, sin éxito – si vamos a compartir habitación será mejor que te comportes ¿me escuchaste?

- No eres mi padre y no me asustas.

- Mira, no pretendo asustarte – suspiró resignado - solo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo para evitar problemas, es evidente que no nos agradamos el uno al otro y lo único que pretendo es evitar convertir nuestra estadía aquí en una pesadilla.

- Está bien, primer acuerdo: no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas en mi ausencia.

- De acuerdo, yo por mi parte espero que hagas lo mismo con mis cosas, mantengas limpia la habitación y compartas el agua caliente.

- Hecho.

Cansados de discutir y a causa de la mudanza, ambos se fueron a la cama en total silencio. Sin embargo Dean no podía dormir, nuevamente sentía hambre y no podía salir por un bocadillo ya que no les estaba permitido salir de sus habitaciones después de las 9:30 pm. Y el constante sonido de Dean revolviéndose entre las sabanas impedía a Sam conciliar el sueño.

- ¿podrías quedarte quieto? ¿Por favor? – preguntó Sam al fin intentando sonar amable

- No puedo, tengo hambre.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Sam se levantó de su cama, desapareció unos segundos apareciendo con una bolsa llena de golosinas.

- Toma – dijo lanzándosela a Dean, quien la atrapó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, hombre, de pronto comienzas a agradarme.

Si Sam hubiese sabido desde un principio que solo necesitaba golosinas para mantener a Dean bajo control lo habría intentado mucho antes, de cierta forma Dean le recordaba a un rebelde niño pequeño.

- No entiendo cómo puedes comer de esa manera y seguir estando tan delgado.

- Considéralo un don – respondió Dean con la boca llena – puedo comer las hamburguesas que quiera sin subir nunca de peso.

Sam sonrió viendo como Dean devoraba la bolsa completa a una velocidad increíble, le costaba creer que ese era el mismo Dean que había conocido hace unos años.

- Dean ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a hablar? – la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo.

- Desde que dejé de soportar a la gente

Y allí estaba de nuevo, el Dean hostil y malhumorado, estaba claro que al chico le molestaba que le hicieran preguntas, sin embargo no había necesidad de ser tan antipático. Frunciendo el ceño, Dean dejó de lado la bolsa vacía de golosinas antes de volver a la cama.

- Oye Dean ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿a quién perdiste para decidir volverte cazador? – aun sabiendo que le molestaba, Sam no podía evitar querer saber más acerca de su compañero.

- Mira Sam, en verdad agradezco las golosinas pero eso no te da derecho….

- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió antes de que Dean comenzara a insultarlo – no tienes que responder, solo me gustaría poder conocerte mejor, poder comprenderte, eso es todo.

- …..

- Son pocas las personas que eligen esta vida por voluntad propia – continuó Sam – la mayoría están aquí porque ya estaban dentro y ahora no pueden salir. Una vez que te conviertes en cazador, ya no puedes dejarlo, es algo que siempre me ha dicho mi padre. Sé que piensas que tengo una vida perfecta, pero no es así, yo no elegí esta vida ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?... mi madre murió en frente de mi cuna cuando era apenas un bebé, La asesinó un demonio, desde entonces mi padre se ha obsesionado con la caza y teme que aquel demonio o cualquier otra criatura venga por mí, por eso me obliga a convertirme en cazador. Pero ¿sabes? Una vez que termine mis estudios escaparé con Jess, iremos juntos a la universidad, tendremos trabajos normales y una vida normal.

Dean permaneció en silencio, Sam ni siquiera sabía si había estado escuchando o si se había quedado dormido, hasta que el chico de pronto se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando en su dirección.

- Antes de conocer a Bobby, vivía con mis padres y dos hermanos mayores al otro lado del país – comenzó Dean con vos sombría - ¿quieres saber que les pasó?... una noche, cuando tenía ocho años un hombre lobo entró por la ventana y devoró a mis padres y a mis hermanos quienes sólo intentaban protegerme, ellos me ocultaron dentro del armario, aun así pude ver cómo les arrancaba el corazón uno por uno. Yo hubiese sido el siguiente si tu padre y Bobby no hubiesen entrado en ese instante y hubiesen matado a esa bestia. Fue tan grande el shock que a partir de ese día dejé de hablar.

Sam podía ver los ojos verdes de Dean brillar a pesar de la oscuridad.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Como no tenía ningún otro familiar – continuó Dean – Bobby y su esposa Karen decidieron adoptarme, ambos fueron más que una familia para mí, pero como si el destino se empeñara en impedir que fuese feliz, un día Karen fue poseída por un demonio e intentó matarme, y Bobby, no tuvo más opción que matarla al instante. ¿Sabes? Eso es algo que nunca he podido comprender, si Bobby me hubiese dejado morir ese día, quizás hubiera encontrado la forma de exorcizar a su esposa y salvarla, pero decidió salvarme a mí. Siempre esperé que me odiara y me culpara por ello, pero nunca lo hizo. ¿sabes cuándo comencé a hablar de nuevo?... cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde, tenía que dejar de esconderme y esperar a que los demás me protegieran, tenía ahora que proteger a Bobby y para ello tenía que convertirme en cazador. Estoy cansado de ver a los que me importan morir, estoy cansado de ser débil. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Dean yo….

- No tienes que decir nada, Sam – su voz de pronto se quebró – solo duerme y déjame en paz.

Sam sentía la necesidad de decir algo más pero al escuchar los sollozos de Dean, ahogados por la almohada, esforzándose por ocultarlos, decidió entonces fingir que dormía, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haberle hecho recordar aquellos terribles momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, había olvidado mencionar que esta historia será Sam x Dean :·3 espero les guste.**

- ¡Dean! por favor, harás que lleguemos tarde – gritó Sam golpeando fuertemente la puerta del baño

- Tranquilo, amigo, aún nos quedan más de quince minutos – gritó el otro desde adentro

- Teniendo en cuenta que aún tenemos que desayunar…

- Bien, bien, ya salí, mamá

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar una espesa nube de vapor, y como si de un ángel se tratara el rubio emergió de en medio de ella llevando solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus caderas. Por un segundo Sam se quedó paralizado en frente del chico, pensando que lo que tenía de molesto lo tenía también de atractivo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Dean sintiéndose incómodo al ver la forma en que el chico más alto miraba fijamente su pecho desnudo.

- Deberías vestirte en el baño – Sam miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar el sonrojo que afortunadamente Dean no parecía notar.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Ambos somos chicos aquí… ¿o hay algo que debería saber?

- ¡por supuesto que no! – respondió indignado – no quiero que mojes la alfombra, eso es todo, no te hagas ilusiones.

- Imbécil

- Cretino – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras su espalda

oOo

- ¡Hey Sam, amigo! – al entrar al aula de clase un joven rubio de cabello largo y corte extraño se acercó para saludar - adivina qué...

- Ahora no – respondió siguiendo de largo y sentándose en uno de los asientos delanteros, junto su novia Jess.

- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha levantado de mal humor.

- Está molesto porque me acabé el agua caliente – explicó Dean haciendo un puchero - ¿no crees que exagera? Ni siquiera lo hice a propósito.

- ¡oye! Eres Dean ¿verdad? El amigo de Sam.

- ¿cómo…

- Sam nos presentó ayer ¿no lo recuerdas? – respondió antes de que Dean pudiese preguntar

- ¡oh sí! Eres… ¿Allan?

- Ash - corrigió

- Oh Ash, es un placer… de nuevo.

Dean miró a todos lados en busca de un lugar donde sentarse fuera de la vista

Controladora de Sam.

- Siéntate aquí – le indicó Ash – desde atrás puedes verlo todo, y estarás a mi lado - ¿no es _cool_?

- Sí, fabuloso, puedo ver unas cuantas chicas lindas desde aquí – murmuró mientras tomaba asiento justo donde Ash le había indicado.

- Si me consigues una cerveza te daré información sobre cada una de ellas.

- Trato hecho, amigo.

Incluso el hecho de que el maestro llegase e iniciara la clase no fue impedimento para que ambos chicos continuaran su charla.

- ¿Ves a la pelirroja de la esquina? – comenzó Ash – no la mires así, está fuera de tu alcance, su nombre es Charlie y tiene una relación con Lily Witherfield, la rubia que está a su lado, lo que quiere decir que a menos que tengas tetas no serás nuca su tipo.

- ¿y qué me dices de la chica que se sienta detrás de Sam? – preguntó apuntando disimuladamente a una chica de cabello rubio, ondulado, que miraba atentamente el suelo en lugar del profesor.

- Su nombre es Bela Talbot – susurró – es bonita pero ni siquiera la mires, mantente alejado, es una cleptómana en potencia, en este preciso momento seguro está planeando robar algo del bolso de Sam.

- ¿y esa? – señaló esta vez a una rubia clara con el cabello recogido en un par de coletas.

- Lilith, aléjate de ella, es un demonio… figurativamente.

- ¿y la chica que se sienta en frente?

- Parece que te gusta lo imposible, amigo, es Joanna Harvelle, la hija de la profesora Ellen quien es una auténtica bruja cuando te metes con su hija.

- ¿Y la morena de allí? Parece que le gusto – señaló a una morena de cabello ondulado que miraba lascivamente en su dirección.

- Tal vez. Es Pamela Barnes, no te lo tomes personal, le gustan todos los chicos atractivos.

- Tal vez debería empezar por ahí.

oOo

- Vamos, hombre ¿no es ridículo? ¿cómo una raíz podría ser cuadrada?

- Dean, eso no es gracioso, concéntrate – dijo Sam con ese tono imperativo que tanto molestaba a Dean.

Cumpliendo con sus deberes, Sam se hallaba en la biblioteca intentando explicar a Dean lo que eran las matemáticas básicas, tal como había prometido a Bobby que haría.

- Pero ya hemos estudiado por más de una hora ¿no crees que ya es hora de tomar un descanso?

- De ninguna manera, llevo explicándote por más de una hora y aun no logro hacer que entiendas, así que hasta que no te concentres no te dejaré ir. No estaríamos en esta situación si no te hubieras pasado la clase entera hablando con Ash, él es listo, no necesita prestar atención pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Gracias – respondió con sarcasmo – de todos modos, esto no tiene ningún sentido, no voy a convertirme en ingeniero o en arquitecto, ¡esto es una escuela de cazadores!

- Son conocimientos básicos que debes tener, Dean, es importante también, además de tu formación como cazador.

- Para ti todo es básico, cerebrito. Lo que me decía Ash en clase, esa sí es información básica e importante.

- ¿Y se puede saber acerca de qué era su importante conversación?

Dean no respondió ya que toda su concentración se hallaba puesta en la figura de Pamela Barnes quien caminaba cerca de Dean, guiñándole un ojo al pasar.

- Dean – Sam le llamó, molesto.

- La respuesta es 31,043 – dijo Dean antes de levantarse de la mesa y correr tras Pamela Barnes.

- ¡espera, Dean!

Pero Dean pronto desapareció en compañía de la morena, dejando a Sam completamente confundido. Hacía unos segundos Dean no paraba de quejarse de lo estúpidas y complejas que eran las matemáticas y ahora con tan sólo ver una chica de la nada daba con la respuesta correcta. Esto le hacía pensar a Sam que Dean no era tan tonto como aparentaba, al parecer solo le gustaba fastidiarle.

oOo

- No puedo soportarlo más, Jess – dijo Sam tomando asiento junto a su novia justo antes de que comenzara la clase – es un imbécil, cretino, cínico y desvergonzado.

- Espera, cariño ¿hablas de Dean?

- Por supuesto que hablo de Dean. Lo siento por Bobby pero estoy pensando en pedir un cambio de habitación.

- Sam, ¡pero si solo llevan un día juntos!

- No necesito más, Jess, ya estoy harto. Es un gruñón, odioso que me pone apodos raros, come galletas sobre mi cama, deja la ropa sucia por todos lados, se gasta el agua caliente, suelta comentarios ofensivos todo el tiempo y además ronca.

- Vaya… suena molesto… ¿has intentado hablar con él? ¿le has dicho cuanto te molesta?

- Por supuesto que él sabe que me molesta, ¡por eso lo hace!

- Entiendo que quieras dejarlo, pero antes de hacerlo deberías por lo menos dejarle claro por qué vas a hacerlo, quizás él no quiera que te vayas, tal vez intente cambiar.

- Está bien, lo intentaré. Por cierto, dónde se habrá metido, la clase está a punto de comenzar.

Pero Dean no llegó a clase, ni a esa ni ninguna otra por el resto del día, no respondía sus llamadas, ni siquiera llegó para la cena y ya Sam comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Jess, iré a buscar a Dean, tal vez se sienta mal y esté en el dormitorio, solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No te preocupes, iré yo solo, tu termina tu cena ¿vale?

- Está bien, llámame cuando lo encuentres, por favor.

Sam se detuvo frente la puerta del dormitorio, esperando que Dean estuviese allí, que solo se hubiese quedado dormido, le había prometido a Bobby que cuidaría de él, y si le hubiese pasado algo….

- Dean ¿estás ahí? Voy a entrar – anunció antes de abrir la puerta - ¡oh por dios!

Lo que halló fue lo que menos esperaba encontrar. Siguiendo un camino de prendas y sabanas arrugadas estaba Dean, desnudo, abrazado al cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Pamela Berson.

- ¡Dean! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡y en mi cama!

- Hola Sam, verás… llegas en mal momento – saludó Dean, sin ni siquiera tener la decencia de cubrirse.

- Hey guapote ¿por qué no te nos unes? – dijo Pamela mirándole de arriba a abajo.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – protestó Dean

- No te preocupes, Dean, es toda tuya, puedes quedarte con mi cama si quieres, pediré un cambio de habitación ¡ya no te soporto! Vendré por mis cosas mañana y espero no tener que volver a hablar contigo… ah y vete a la mierda – gritó furioso antes de dar un portazo y marcharse.

- Pero como se pone… en fin ¿continuamos? – dijo Dean, besando los labios de la morena, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera le agradaba el chico.

oOo

- ¿Sam? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Jessica al verlo de pie en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio

- No – respondió, entró lentamente y se recostó sobre la cama de su novia – Hola Ava

- Hola Sam – la chica morena que compartía el dormitorio con su novia respondió

- ¿le ocurrió algo a Dean?- preguntó la rubia preocupada

- Ojalá hubiese sido eso.

- ¡Sam!- le regañó

- ¡estaba teniendo sexo con una chica! ¡en mi cama!

- Oh dios, es un imbécil.

- No lo soporto más, Jess. Mañana pediré un cambio y lo siento por Bobby pero Dean puede irse a la mierda.

- ¿quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? – preguntó Ava – te prometo que no diremos nada.

- De acuerdo, gracias Ava. Llamaré a Bobby, él debe saberlo.

Bobby no tardó en responder el teléfono. Sam odiaba tener que negarle algo a Bobby quien había sido casi tan cercano como su propio padre, pero no podía seguir tolerando el comportamiento de su hijo adoptivo.

- Hola Sam ¿sucede algo? – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

- Hola Bobby, Dean y yo estamos bien, no te preocupes. Solo quería informarte que mañana pediré un cambio de habitación, lo siento, no puedo seguir cuidando de Dean.

- Ese imbécil ¿ahora qué hizo? – preguntó tras un suspiro.

- Eso no importa ahora, solo quería que supieras que lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte, Sam, conozco a Dean y sé que puede llegar a ser bastante odioso con las personas que recién conoce, te aseguro que no es nada personal.

- Yo creo que sí, Bobby. Dean y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, no es como si me hubiese visto ayer por primera vez. Intenté ser su amigo, créeme que lo hice, pero él no me quiere cerca.

- ¿Sabes, Sam? una de las razones por las que te pedí que cuidaras de Dean, fue porque quería que fueras su amigo. Dean no tiene a nadie además de mí y sé que debe ser solitario para él teniendo en cuenta que estoy de cacería la mayor parte del tiempo.

- No puedo hacer nada si él no quiere, Bobby. No sé por qué pero me odia.

- Él no te odia, chico. Solo está asustado.

- ¿Asustado?

- Así es. El hecho de que ahora pueda hablar no quiere decir que ya no sienta miedo.

- ¿pero a que le temería?

- A hacer amigos. Me temo que Dean ha perdido a mucha gente importante para su edad, por lo tanto siempre está buscando excusas para odiar a los demás y que los demás le odien. Teme encariñarse contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

- Has lo que consideres mejor para ti, hijo.

- De acuerdo, eso haré.


	3. Chapter 3

- Sam

El castaño escuchó una suave y casi inaudible voz tras su espalda justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la oficina del director.

- Dean – saludó con indiferencia - ¿se te ofrece algo?

El muchacho jadeó un par de veces antes de hablar, había seguido a Sam una vez que el primer periodo de clases había terminado, pero las piernas del otro eran simplemente demasiado largas y le había costado suficiente trabajo alcanzarlo.

- ¿sigues molesto?

- …..

- Mira, Sam… yo… sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. No voy a decirte que no pretendía molestarte porque la verdad es que lo hacía a propósito – comenzó con una risita nerviosa que sólo reflejaba lo incómoda que consideraba la situación – pero no sé por qué de repente me siento terrible, tal vez no me desagradas tanto como pensaba.

Sam tenía que admitir que no esperaba que Dean viniese tan pronto a disculparse, por más ofensiva que sonase aquella disculpa, sabía que debía ser difícil para alguien tan orgulloso como Dean. Aun así era demasiado tarde y aunque el chico se disculpase mil veces sabía que al final siempre volvería a fastidiarle, porque las personas simplemente no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Dean. En serio. pero ya tomé la decisión. Espero que te guste tu nuevo compañero de habitación.

- Sé que hablaste con Bobby, y quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que te haya dicho acerca de mí, tiene razón.

- ¿cómo podrías saber eso? – preguntó el más alto levantando una ceja.

- Porque nadie me conoce mejor que Bobby, amigo.

- ¿y no vas a preguntarme qué fue lo que me dijo?

- No, si me lo dijeras terminaría negándolo cuando ambos sabemos que es verdad. Pero debes saber que eres el primer extraño al que le permito saber tanto sobre mí.

- No soy un extraño, Dean. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños…. Pero eso no quiere decir que no piense que eres una molestia.

- Lo sé, Hombre – dijo entre risas – no volveré a molestarte.

Dean, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Sam le detuvo.

- Dean ¿por qué te empeñabas tanto en fastidiarme?

- Bien, no lo diré dos veces: me das envidia, amigo.

- ¿qué?

- Te dije que no iba a repetirlo – murmuró intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

- ¿por qué habrías de envidiarme?

- ¿lo dices en serio? Tienes una vida perfecta, Sam. Eres listo, fuerte, tienes amigos, una novia maravillosa, eres… bien parecido y eres bueno en todo lo que haces, la pregunta debería ser ¿por qué no habría de envidiarte?

- Oye, tú también tienes muchas cualidades, eres… mmm… eres atractivo y…. y…. el punto es que también tienes cosas que envidiar.

- Sí, claro – respondió con sarcasmo - ¿se puede saber que son esas _cosas_, además de mi inigualable belleza?

- Bobby. No me malinterpretes pero siempre he querido que mi padre sea un poco más como él. Bobby se preocupa mucho por ti, en cambio mi padre… lo más importante para él siempre ha sido la caza y yo estoy en segundo lugar. Mi vida no es tan perfecta como crees, Dean.

- ¿Sabes? En el fondo me agradas, pequeñín. Espero que tu nuevo compañero te trate mejor que yo. Nos vemos.

Una vez que Dean desapareció a lo lejos del largo corredor, Sam golpeó dudosamente la puerta de la oficina del director, esperando estar haciendo lo mejor para ambos.

ooOooo

Al finalizar las clases, Dean se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para practicar un poco con el rifle, necesitaba despejar su mente, dejar de recordar la vergüenza de la disculpa anterior. Nunca se había sentido cómodo al mostrar sus debilidades ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Bobby, afortunadamente Sam era un buen chico y ni siquiera había intentado burlarse, incluso después de haberle hablado acerca de su pasado Sam en ningún momento le había mirado con lástima ni había vuelto a mencionar el tema.

- Buen tiro – dijo una suave voz femenina una vez que tras muchos intentos acertó su primer tiro– pero te falta aún mucha práctica, novato.

Dean se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una delgada chica rubia con una sonrisa demasiado petulante para sus tiernas facciones.

- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó Dean.

- Bastante, si quieres ser un buen cazador deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Mi nombre es Dean – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- El chico nuevo ¿verdad? – respondió con un firme apretón a la mano del chico.

- El mismo…creo… tú debes ser Joanna

- Llámame solo Jo. Por cierto ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Digamos que tengo mis fuentes

- ¿Me has estado espiando? Imaginaba que eras un pervertido pero nunca un acosador – bromeó

- ¿Qué? No soy un pervertido, y mucho menos un acosador.

- Lo sé – dijo entre risas – Ash debió haberte hablado de mí ¿me equivoco?

- es cierto, me ofreció información acerca de ti y las demás chicas de la clase

- déjame adivinar ¿A cambio de alcohol?

- Una cerveza, para ser más exactos.

La chica sonrió al pensar en lo predecible que era su amigo y sacó de su mochila una lata de cerveza.

- Aquí tienes, supongo que aún no le has pagado – le lanzó la cerveza a Dean, quien la atrapó en el aire.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- No preguntes – sacó entonces otro par de cervezas y le lanzó una más al rubio – y estás son para nosotros, salud.

- Wow, salud – respondió con una sonrisa, chocando su bebida con la de la chica.

Ambos se sentaron tras una pared, ocultándose de la vista de cualquier profesor o soplón que pudiese pasar por allí.

- Y dime Jo ¿Qué desgracia te ha traído a esta escuela?

- No entiendo por qué todos hacen esa pregunta como si se tratase de una prisión, es como si preguntaran "¿cuál es tu crimen?" pero ¿sabes? A diferencia de muchas chicas yo estoy aquí por decisión propia. – dijo con orgullo.

- ¿y qué te hace preferir la caza en lugar de comprar zapatos y salir con chicos como las demás?

- Mi padre, él era un cazador.

- ¿era?

- Así es, murió luchando, cómo un héroe. Siempre he querido ser como él y créeme que me costó suficiente trabajo convencer a mi madre de que me permitiera venir aquí, de hecho ella aún se opone a que me convierta en cazadora, estoy segura de que solo me permite estar aquí porque cree que cuando me dé cuenta de cuán difícil es en realidad este trabajo, lo dejaré.

- Sé que no lo harás, nunca había escuchado a alguien tan decidido a conseguir algo.

- Gracias , Dean.

Continuaron hablando durante al menos una hora hasta que Jo al fin se levantó - Debo irme, le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría con algo, nos vemos.

- Te veo luego, Jo. Y gracias por la cerveza.

- No hay de qué. Y por cierto, también me gusta comprar zapatos… y salir con chicos – guiñó sugestivamente un ojo antes de marcharse

- Lo tendré en cuenta - respondió sonriente antes de que la rubia se marchara

Dean continuó con su práctica hasta llegada la hora de la cena. Ahora caminaba en medio de las mesas con su bandeja en mano, buscando un sitio donde comer, pues todas las mesas parecían estar ya ocupadas. Sus ojos accidentalmente se encontraron con los de Sam, quien se encontraba rodeado por una multitud de chicos que hablaban y reirán estrepitosamente, era evidente que no habría lugar para él en la mesa de Sam.

- Oye amigo, puedes sentarte aquí si quieres – dijo un escuálido muchacho de grandes orejas y nariz prominente, con todo el aspecto de un chico nerd – mi nombre es Garth

- ¡Hey Dean! Amigo, ven a sentarte con nosotros – la estridente voz de Ash le salvó de tener que sentarse con el chico que según Dean, tenía el aspecto de un perdedor.

- Te lo agradezco, Garth, pero ya tengo un lugar.

El chico parecía decepcionado pero a Dean no le importó en realidad. En la mesa había otros tres chicos de aspecto rebelde, riendo y compartiendo chistes, parecían ser agradables, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Dean tomo asiento junto a ellos.

- Hola Ash, hola muchachos – saludó al sentarse junto a ellos.

- Hey Dean, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, ellos son Andy y Ansem aunque no lo parezcan son gemelos. Increíble ¿no?... y ese de allá es Gabriel.

Los tres chicos saludaron con un ademán y continuaron hablando entre sí.

- Oye Ash – murmuró Dean, entregándole la cerveza disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa – lo prometido es deuda ¿eh?

- ¡Wow, amigo eres genial! Pensé que lo olvidarías ¿a quién se la has robado?

- ¿Qué?…. En realidad yo no…. no importa.

- Sabía que eras un tipo _cool_ cuando te vi ¿sabes? Confío en que no vas a delatarme, así que cuando quieras puedes pasarte por mi dormitorio, Gabriel y yo tenemos algo de alcohol, cocaína y LSD, será divertido y estoy seguro de que a Gabe no le molestará.

- No, para nada, amigo. Eres más que bienvenido – dijo Gabe poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dean – y si te apetece luego… no sé… podríamos tener algo de sexo ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿hab – hablas en serio? – preguntó Dean de pronto deseando deshacerse del abrazo del otro.

- Gabe, déjalo, no creo que a Dean le interesen los chicos ¿verdad? – Ash intentó ayudarle.

- No lo creo, hombre. Lo siento, pero te agradezco la invitación.

- No te preocupes, será luego. Sé que en el fondo te atraen los chicos, puedo verlo en tus largas pestañas.

- Bien, ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, chicos – interrumpió Dean – pero creo que ya estoy satisfecho, me voy a mi dormitorio.

- Mira Gabe, lo has asustado – se burló Andy – no te preocupes, Dean, Gabe es completamente inofensivo

- Lo siento, Dean. te veré luego - se despidió Ash sintiéndose tan incómodo como Dean – por si aún te interesa sigue en pie la invitación.

ooOoo

Caminó hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de preguntarse si su nuevo compañero ya estaría allí. Había conocido suficiente gente extraña en aquella escuela por lo tanto no podía evitar pensar en qué tan molesto sería. Su mente no podía dejar de imaginarse los peores escenarios, quizá sería un loco violador como Gabriel, un anarquista drogadicto, quizá para pagar su karma sería alguien igual a sí mismo o quizá sería Garth.

Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando hallar lo peor, sin embargo las luces estaban apagadas, no había nadie allí. Pensó que quizá su castigo sería terminar sus días de escuela en soledad, mas recordó al instante que había terminado su comida antes de tiempo, por lo tanto su nuevo compañero aun estaría en el comedor terminando su cena.

Mientras esperaba, Dean tomó una ducha y se preparó para dormir, había pasado demasiado tiempo practicando con el rifle y había quedado agotado, tal vez el comer demasiadas golosinas y evitar la comida saludable estaba afectando su condición física. Y mientras hacía una nota metal de comer más ensaladas y menos dulces, la puerta se abrió, revelando a alguien que Dean poco esperaba encontrar.

- Hola, Dean – saludó su ya conocido y gigante ex compañero de habitación.

- Hey, Sammy ¿has venido por tus cosas?

Sam se echó a reír, haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño ¿Qué demonios le parecía tan gracioso? ¿Acaso había notado la decepción en su voz?

- No voy a irme a ningún lado, Dean.

- ¿quieres decir que vas a quedarte?

- Siento decepcionarte pero sí.

- ¿y se puede saber qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿fueron mis conmovedoras palabras de esta mañana? – dijo en broma.

- No. simplemente creo que eres demasiado idiota para sobrevivir por tu cuenta y le prometí a Bobby que cuidaría de ti – respondió con una sonrisa que hacía dudar a Dean de que hablaba enserio.

- Claro, no intentes negar que te gusto. Pero está bien, me agrada, ya sabes es mejor malo conocido…

- pero en cuanto vuelvas a hacerme enfadar me largaré ¿entendido?

- Sí, como usted diga, capitán.

Muchas gracias de verdad por sus reviews, por favor sigan comentando ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Durante los días siguientes todo parecía marchar lo suficientemente bien con respecto a Dean. El chico ahora seguía al pie de la letra cada regla que Sam imponía, incluso parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus comentarios irritantes; ya no llevaba chicas al dormitorio, ni dejaba su ropa sucia por todos lados. Sam no se arrepentía de haberle dado a Dean otra oportunidad puesto que ahora todo marchaba perfecto… Bueno, casi perfecto, lo único que aún le perturbaba era el hecho de tener que ver a Dean todos los días salir del baño con sólo una toalla cubriendo su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, y tener que verle dormir con únicamente un par de bóxers. Era algo que no le había sucedido antes con ningún otro chico; Sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez que esto ocurría y sus ojos simplemente se negaban a mirar hacia otro lado, y luego no podría sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza durante el resto del día por más que lo intentase.

No es que se sintiese atraído por Dean, todo lo contrario, aun pensaba que el chico era un completo idiota y un dolor de cabeza y prefería ni siquiera pensar en ello como atracción física, para él sólo era un sentimiento extraño que venía como consecuencia de la edad y que se pasaría con el tiempo. Sólo esperaba que fuese pronto.

ooOooo

- ¡Hey Sammy! – Dean saludó sonriente acerándose a toda prisa hacia la mesa donde se hallaba sentado con sus amigos, llevando su almuerzo en sus manos. – ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

- ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿No almorzarás hoy con ellos?

Sam vio con suspicacia como su compañero miraba fugazmente en dirección a la mesa donde sus amigos se sentaban; Ash, Andy y Ansem ni siquiera parecían notarlo, sin embargo los ojos sonrientes de Gabriel no dejaban de seguir atentamente cada movimiento suyo, de hecho, Dean parecía bastante incómodo al respecto. Era de esperarse, después de todo Dean no podía considerarse precisamente un chico fácil de soportar.

- Ya veo, discutiste con ese chico ¿verdad?

- Algo así – respondió el más bajo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Dean?

- ¡Nada! Sam, ¿por qué piensas que es mi culpa?... de acuerdo, no respondas… el punto es ¿puedo sentarme aquí o no?

- Lo siento, Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea – respondió señalando en dirección a su novia, quien se acercaba también llevando su almuerzo– no le agradas precisamente.

- Oh. Ya veo… no hay problema – intentó en vano ocultar la decepción en su voz y se alejó en busca de un lugar dónde sentarse, pensando que probablemente no habría un alma más solitaria que él en aquella escuela… o tal vez sí.

- Hey Gary, amigo, puedo sentarme ¿aquí? – ya había tomado asiento antes de obtener el permiso.

- Por supuesto que sí, amigo – respondió con entusiasmo – y es Garth, no Gary.

- De acuerdo, Garth, mi nombre es Dean – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, lamentando lo bajo que había caído por sentarse allí, pero sabía que junto a Garth estaba seguro, lejos de las garras de Gabriel.

ooOoo

- No puedo creer que le hayas dado otra oportunidad – dijo Jessica con su voz cargada de resentimiento.

- Está bien, Jess. Dean ha cambiado. De verdad, todo va marchando bien.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que durará, Sam? Será sólo cuestión de tiempo y volverá a ser el mismo imbécil.

- En cuanto eso suceda, lo dejaré, te lo prometo. Además Dean en el fondo no es tan mal tipo, solo es algo odioso.

- Y ahí lo estás defendiendo de nuevo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?

- Sólo digo que Dean ha sufrido mucho, él ha vivido cosas terribles, así que lo entiendo. Además ya se ha disculpado.

- Aun así no me agrada.

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te moleste – se acercó para besarla, mas ella le esquivó.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, es sólo que no quiero que te haga daño. Tal vez estoy enloqueciendo pero a veces siento como si algo malo fuese a pasar con ese chico.

- ¿Cómo un presentimiento?

- Espero que no, pero es algo similar.

- Jess, te preocupas demasiado. Te aseguro que si algo pasa, lo dejaré.

- Me preocupa que no lo hagas a tiempo, es evidente que sientes una responsabilidad con Dean debido al afecto que sientes por su padre, pero recuerda, Sam, Dean puede cuidarse solo, no es nada tuyo y nunca lo será.

- Jess, me estás asustando ¿acaso hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Jessica guardó silencio durante unos largos segundos antes de responder con voz casi inaudible:

- Lo siento, no pretendo asustarte pero…he estado teniendo sueños… pesadillas.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

- Con Dean… asesinándome… siempre de maneras diferentes.

- ¿desde hace cuánto?

- Desde hace algunos días. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que son sólo eso; pesadillas.

ooOoo

Incluso después de terminar su comida, Dean permaneció en la mesa junto a Garth, fingiendo disfrutar de su compañía y una vez que Gabriel se marchó se dispuso regresar al dormitorio con la esperanza de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de que el segundo periodo de clases comenzara, pero antes de atravesar la puerta alguien le agarró del brazo.

- Espera, Dean – Dean vio con alivio que se trataba de Ash.

- Hey hombre, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿está todo bien? ¿por qué te has sentado con ese perdedor? Ya nadie te respetará si sigues con ese chico.

- Vamos, Garth no es tan malo, en el fondo es un tipo _cool_… muy en el fondo.

- Dean – dijo con tono severo - ¿acaso es Gabe? ¿te ha estado molestado?

- N-no, todo está bien - dijo a pesar de saber que era completamente una mentira.

- Sabes que a Gabe le gusta molestarte, pero sólo está bromeando, le he dicho que se detenga pero ya sabes cómo es…

- Hey, hombre, ya te dije que no te preocupes, estoy bien contigo. Veré si mañana puedo robarle algunas cervezas a ese profesor borracho y las tomaremos juntos ¿te parece?

- Cuento con ello, amigo… y Dean… ¿si algo te pasara me lo contarías, verdad?

- Eeh... sí… por supuesto, te veo mañana.

Con un suspiro, Dean se marchó. Caminó tranquilamente tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la escuela, ya sus pies habían memorizado el camino a través de cada pasillo y cada aula.

- Tarareas precioso, me gustaría escucharte cantar alguna vez.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de sus oídos y al sentir aquel aliento en su rostro. Allí estaba Gabriel, de pie en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio, esperándole.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo e indiferente.

- Sé que has estado evitándome, Dean – el otro chico se acercó aún más y recostó su brazo contra la puerta, aprisionándole con su cuerpo - ¿acaso hice algo que te haya hecho enfadar?

- ¿Además de acosarme? nada – a pesar de que Gabriel se hallaba a centímetros de su rostro, Dean no demostraba nerviosismo o incomodidad.

- ¿acosarte? Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera.

- ¿entonces como lo llamarías?

- ¿seducirte? ¿cautivarte? Vamos Dean, deja ya de negarlo, es evidente que te gusta, deja de hacerte el difícil.

- Sigue soñando, amigo, pero lejos de mí.

- Me encanta cuando hablas de esa manera – intentó acariciar el rostro del otro, pero Dean golpeó su mano antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarlo - ¿sabes? No tienes que sentarte con el idiota de Garth durante las comidas, solo tienes que admitir que también te gusto y todo estará bien. No te preocupes, te prometo que nadie se atreverá a burlarse.

- Sí que tienes un ego gigante. Escucha, prefiero mil veces sentarme "con el idiota de Garth" antes que contigo.

- Sé que mientes… o más bien, estás confundido, aun no has descubierto lo que eres, lo que sientes… pero yo puedo verlo, esas delicadas facciones hablan por ti.

Su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Dean, quien estaba a punto de protestar cuando el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta llamó su atención. Afortunadamente Gabriel se retiró al instante al pensar que se trataba de algún profesor.

- Oh Sam, sólo eres tú.

- Siento interrumpir, chicos, pero obstruyen el paso – dijo Sam, sintiéndose de repente molesto sin comprender exactamente la razón.

- Esta vez te ha salvado la campana, cariño. Nos vemos – y se marchó caminando con aquella tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Ambos entraron en silencio, cosa que Dean agradeció pues esperaba no tener que darle explicación alguna a Sam. Sin embargo ese silencio no duró mucho tiempo.

- Dime la verdad… ¿tienes algo con ese chico? –De no ser por la expresión seria de su rostro, Dean hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma, pero después de recordar la posición en que Sam los había hallado, no podía juzgarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! no me gustan los chicos, Sam.

- ¿entonces podrías explicarme que sucedía cuando llegué? ¿acaso estaban discutiendo?

- Gabriel sólo estaba jugando, le gusta molestarme, eso es todo.

- ¿Y estás bien con eso? ¿quieres que hable con él?

- No es necesario. Te lo agradezco Sammy, pero ya te he dicho que puedo cuidarme solo.

- Vale, como digas. Iré a ducharme.

Sam tardó casi una hora en el baño, sintiendo que la imagen de ese chico acorralando a Dean contra la puerta del dormitorio daba vueltas dentro de su mente, sintiendo la ira al recordar que Dean no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo por alejarse ¿Qué tal si le había mentido? Porque la primera impresión que le había producido aquella escena, era que ambos chicos estaban a punto de besarse. Pensándolo bien, Dean, con esos ojos grandes, esas pestañas largas y esos labios carnosos, fácilmente podría pasar por homosexual. Bajó la temperatura del agua esperando que la sensación del agua fría alejara de su mente aquellos terribles pensamientos acerca de Dean besándose con el otro chico. Estaba siendo paranoico y eso era todo.

Al salir del baño halló a Dean recostado sobre su espalda en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

- Dean ¿estás dormido?

- Sí – murmuró haciendo a Sam sonreír.

- Ya casi es hora de volver a clases, no puedes quedarte dormido.

- Lo sé. Iré en un segundo, voy a ducharme también, ya sabes, estuve entrenando demasiado y ahora apesto.

- De acuerdo, te veré allí…. Y Dean, si ocurriera algo con ese chico me lo dirías ¿verdad?

- No pasa nada – dijo con molestia - además ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?

- Porque a pesar de que eres insoportable me gustaría pensar que somos amigos.

Dean separó sus labios, dispuesto a soltar una burla o algún comentario ofensivo, mas ningún sonido salió de ella. Era extraño pero esta vez no quería herir a Sam.

- Está bien, te lo diré – dijo con desgano, luego sonrió y añadió: – y tú también eres insoportable.

- imbécil

- cretino

Ambos chicos sonrieron antes de que Sam abandonara el dormitorio.

ooOoo

Por tercera vez en la semana, Dean se encontró en la oficina del profesor alcohólico al que siempre solía robarle. Esta vez le había tomado un poco más de tiempo encontrar un par de cervezas puesto que ahora el maestro las había ocultado en otro lugar, y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que Dean no era el único que solía robarlas, también estaban Jo, Ash y sus amigos, así que ya era hora de que buscara un nuevo sitio donde ocultar el alcohol, sin embargo, había hecho un pésimo trabajo.

Después de tomar las cervezas y ocultarlas en su mochila, Dean se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de cruzar la puerta un grave y profundo carraspeo le hizo congelarse en su sitio.

- Así que eras tú – dijo con un tono de voz indescifrable.

Dean se dio la vuelta lentamente al verse descubierto, debatiéndose entre correr o enfrentar al otro. Optó por la segunda opción, de todos modos el profesor era un cazador y seguro podría correr más rápido que él.

- Me ha descubierto, profesor – sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- ¿cómo te llamas, muchacho?

- Dean Singer.

- No te había visto antes… - Dean quería huir de la penetrante mirada azul de aquel hombre.

- Debe ser porque sólo llevo un par de semanas aquí.

- Y sabes que eres menor y las bebidas alcohólicas están prohibidas para los estudiantes ¿verdad? Por no hablar de robar.

- Lo sé… ¿va a decírselo a mi padre?

- No, voy a dejarte ir esta vez.

- Muchas gracias, señor, voy a dejarlas justo donde estaban.

- No es necesario, quédatelas.

- ¿disculpe? – Dean se había sorprendido cuando el maestro le había dicho que no le delataría, pero obsequiarle alcohol a un estudiante menor de edad ya era demasiado.

- Si prometes no decirle a nadie, son tuyas. No te preocupes, no están envenenadas – rió ante la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Dean.

- ¿de verdad? ¡muchas gracias, señor! Usted es fabuloso.

- No hay de que, sólo toma con cuidado… Y por cierto sólo llámame Benny.


	5. Chapter 5

- Sam – escuchó la voz de Dean unos veinte minutos después de haberse ido a la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con voz soñolienta – no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo, porque te recuerdo que te acabaste todas las golosinas anoche.

- No es eso… Sam ¿crees que tengo cara de homosexual?

Sam estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva. No era que no hubiese pensado en ello antes, sin embargo no esperaba una pregunta como esa a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Dean? – preguntó con tono burlón.

- No cambies el tema, sólo responde.

- Tal vez eres demasiado bonito para ser un chico… - las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de darse cuenta. Disimuladamente cubrió su rostro con las sábanas para que Dean aún en medio de la oscuridad no pudiera notar su sonrojo.

- ¿en serio crees que soy bonito? – Sam se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su compañero tan cerca de sus oídos, sorprendiéndose aún más al abrir sus ojos y ver a Dean inclinado en frente de su cama a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡qué haces, Dean, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal! – protestó Sam empujando el rostro del chico lejos del suyo.

Dean soltó una fuerte carcajada cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero.

- Vamos, Sammy, no seas una niña.

Sam, observó maravillado el rostro sonriente del otro chico, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía reír así. No podía comprender por qué no lo hacía más a menudo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, de hecho, si siempre sonriera así Sam pensaría que podría perdonarle cualquier cosa, jamás podría enfadarse con él. Ahora se encontró esperando que jamás dejara de sonreir.

- Sammy… - comenzó Dean de pronto tornándose serio – lo que dijiste aquel día… acerca de que me consideras tu amigo… ¿era verdad? ¿en serio querías decirlo?

Sam sonrió ante lo infantil que de repente sonaba la voz de Dean.

- Si, amigo, quise decirlo. Sé que no te gusta mucho el hecho de hacer amigos pero…

- No, está bien – respondió con una tímida sonrisa – suena bien, ¿sabes? He estado pensando y creo que estuve demasiado tiempo encerrado dentro de mi mente, demasiado asustado para hacer amigos, pero… eres un tipo cool, Sammy, así que tal vez por primera vez pueda llamar a alguien "amigo".

- ¿ahora quien suena como una chica? – bromeó Sam, en parte para aligerar el ambiente, aunque por supuesto estaba feliz de que Dean comenzara a abrirse a él.

- Idiota – golpeó a Sam amistosamente con la almohada.

- ¿en serio? una guerra de almohadas ¿qué es esto? ¿una pijamada?

Ambos chicos rieron durante el resto de la noche hasta quedarse dormidos y nuevamente Sam deseó que Dean siguiese así por siempre… pero una parte de él presentía que eso no pasaría.

Dean, por otro lado comenzaba a pensar que vivir en aquella escuela quizá no sería tan difícil. Tal vez su estadía sería más amena ahora que tenía a Sam, a Ash y a Benny- con quien últimamente solía verse a menudo puesto que Dean le consideraba un hombre bastante divertido para ser un profesor- Sin embargo aún estaba Gabriel…

- Hola, Dean ¿por qué llevas tanta prisa? – nuevamente Gabriel le había seguido al terminar la hora del almuerzo - ¿has pensado a cerca de lo que te dije?

- Déjame en paz, Gabriel, ya te he dicho que no juego en tu equipo – respondió acelerando el paso, aquel pasillo se hallaba demasiado desolado y estar a solas con Gabriel le ponía de los nervios.

- ¿estás completamente seguro de ello, cariño? No puedes asegurar que algo no te gusta cuando ni siquiera lo has probado… me ofrezco como voluntario si deseas.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz, maldito acosador! – se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle por fin y quizá romperle la nariz si no cedía, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese al menos abrir la boca, una gran mano sosteniendo un pañuelo se posó sobre su rostro impidiéndole respirar. Podía sentir el fuerte olor que despedía, intentó patear, golpear y gritar, pero simplemente el otro joven era demasiado fuerte y el sonido de sus gritos eran ahogados por el pañuelo.

- Tranquilo, Dean, no voy a hacerte daño – Dean lo escuchó repetir una y otra vez en medio de su lucha – al final vas a agradecérmelo.

Siguió luchando incluso cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse débiles y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

- Sam – lo que debió haber sido un grito de auxilio salió de sus labios como un susurro.

- Lo siento pero Sammy no vendrá – se burló el otro.

- Sammy – fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de caer dormido en brazos de Gabriel.

ooOoo

Ya habían comenzado de nuevo las clases y Dean aún no aparecía. Sam comenzaba a preocuparse, Dean le había prometido desde hacía semanas que no volvería a saltarse las clases y desde entonces lo estaba cumpliendo, estaba realmente empeñado en convertirse en cazador, él no se saltaría una clase como esa.

- Hey, Ash ¿has visto a Dean? – preguntó al fin Sam mientras recogía su largo cabello, preparándose para el entrenamiento.

- no desde el almuerzo. Seguramente habrá comido de más y ahora debe estar evacuando, ya aparecerá – respondió el rubio con indiferencia.

- Sí, seguro - no muy convencido por su respuesta, Sam buscó otra fuente de información – hola, Garth.

- ¡Hola Sam! ¿cómo estás, amigo? – respondió su escuálido compañero lleno de entusiasmo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Dean?

- Lo siento, hombre, después del almuerzo dijo que se cambiaría de ropa para la clase, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho.

- Iré a buscarlo.

Sam se disponía a abandonar el campo de entrenamiento cuando una delicada mano se posó firmemente sobre su brazo.

- Sam ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?

- Jess, iré a buscar a Dean, la clase está a punto de comenzar y si él no llega pronto...

- Sam, déjalo, ya sabes cómo es, seguro que está con alguna chica o algo por el estilo. Esto ya ha ocurrido antes y bien sabes que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Te equivocas. Dean ha cambiado. El me prometió que no volvería a saltarse las clases, algo debió haberle ocurrido.

- Tal vez no se sienta bien – intervino Garth – durante el almuerzo parecía algo inquieto y distraído, seguro que le sentó mal la comida.

- ¿ves, Sam? Todo está bien, te prometo que si no aparece en el transcurso de la clase y no le hallas en su dormitorio, te ayudaré a buscarlo ¿te parece bien?

- De acuerdo – respondió aun no muy convencido, dejándose abrazar por la pequeña figura de su novia.

ooOooo

Lo primero que sintió Dean al despertar fue el dolor en sus extremidades, el frío. Intentó mover sus manos pero estas se hallaban atadas a algo por encima de su cabeza. Sabía que se encontraba desnudo pues podía sentir el aire frío acariciar su piel. Lentamente abrió los ojos, agradecido de que el lugar estuviera casi a oscuras, pues de no ser así sería doloroso el solo hecho de pensar en abrirlos. A pesar de la escasez de luz, Dean pudo distinguir en la habitación unas cuantas escobas y utensilios de aseo, además de la fría mesa de metal sobre la cual se hallaba recostado.

- Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente.

Entonces Dean recordó ser acorralado por Gabriel en el pasillo y sintió como el pánico se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo. Intentó gritar, pero sus labios se hallaban amordazados; quiso moverse, pero sus músculos se hallaban demasiado débiles y apenas podía pensar a través de la bruma de su mente.

- Tranquilo, Dean, ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño – la mano de Gabriel se posó en su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y continuó bajando y bajando…

Dean de pronto sentió la terrible necesidad de vomitar, mas sabía que la mordaza haría las cosas aún más difíciles.

- Vas a agradecérmelo algún día. Te prometo que vas a disfrutarlo.

Escuchaba cómo Gabriel hablaba, sin embargo apenas podía comprender lo que decía. Estaba tan cansado y débil. Comenzó a sentir las caricias cada vez más invasoras del otro chico, sintiéndose impotente, indefenso.

- ¿sabes? Había soñado con este momento desde la primera vez que te vi. Verte atado de esta manera… Pero luego arruinaste todas mis expectativas diciendo que no sentías atracción alguna por los chicos de tu mismo sexo, pero luego se me ocurrió que si no te gustaba aún, yo haría que te gustara ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que esta?

A pesar de no poder pensar con claridad, la mente de Dean se hallaba imaginando las peores y más dolorosas maneras de asesinarlo en un intento por calmarse, sabiendo lo que vendría, sabiendo que nadie le ayudaría.

Podía sentir las repugnantes caricias de Gabriel, besando su cuello, su pecho y cada centímetro de su piel, podía sentir sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo desnudo y luego el dolor insoportable en la parte baja de su espalda, mas no podía defenderse, escasamente podía moverse, ni siquiera podía maldecir o suplicar.

- "Sam, Sammy" – su mente repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de saber que Sammy, jamás iría a ayudarle, ni Bobby, ni nadie. Estaba solo a merced de un adolescente loco.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentía que habían sido horas, casi todo un día hasta que Gabriel se marchó. Tan solo le había desatado y lo había abandonado allí, desnudo, maltratado, incapaz de moverse.

- Búscame cuando hayas aclarado tu mente, sé que estarás feliz de verme, y quizá podamos repetirlo luego – le había dicho antes de salir.

Dean se hubiese quedado allí acurrucado sobre la mesa, temblando y maldiciendo por siempre, de no ser porque la puerta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de pronto se abrió. El chico estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

- ¡Dean! – la enorme y borrosa figura corrió hacia él y lo cubrió con lo que parecía ser una larga gabardina oscura - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿Sam?

- Lo siento, no soy Sam, soy Benny ¿me reconoces? – Dean asintió en respuesta – voy a llevarte a la enfermería.

- ¡no! – en lugar de un grito de protesta sonó como una súplica – no quiero que nadie lo sepa, sólo llévame a mi dormitorio.

- Dean – insistió.

- Por favor.

Resignado, Benny tomó a Dean en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, afortunadamente todos estaban aún en clases y no había ningún posible espectador merodeando por los pasillos. Una vez allí le ayudó a bañarse, vestirse y recostarse en su cama.

- Gracias, Benny – dijo el más joven aferrándose al pecho del profesor.

- Dime quien fue – le ordenó – dímelo y te juro que lo mataré.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso luego.

- Dean, sólo déjame ayudarte.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

- Chico, lo que acaba de ocurrirte…

- No pasa nada, Benny, en serio – interrumpió Dean – me han pasado cosas peores y cuando me convierta en cazador seguramente me enfrentaré a cosas aún más horribles… Esto no ha sido nada.

- No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… pero sólo cuando lo desees, no pienso obligarte.

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa cansada – si alguna vez necesito desahogarme serás el primero al que acuda, pero por ahora estoy bien, no debes preocuparte.

- ¿y físicamente cómo te sientes?

- Como una mierda, pero se pasará.

- Sólo son las drogas saliendo de tu sistema, vas a estar bien. Si quieres que me quede…

- No, Sam está a punto de llegar – respondió con voz entrecortada.

- ¿vas a decirle? – Dean negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para hablar – llámame si necesitas algo.

Benny acarició suavemente el cabello del chico antes de marcharse y en ese instante la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro confundido de Sam.

- ¿Profesor? ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – su voz más que sorprendida sonaba llena de desconfianza. Benny sonrió pensando que Sam estaba dirigiendo su ira a la persona equivocada, si tan solo supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... ¡responda!

- Está bien, Sammy – dijo Dean con voz débil – él sólo…

- Encontré a Dean en los pasillos, no se sentía bien, así que me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero ya me iba. Cuida bien de él.

Los ojos de Sam, siguieron a Benny con desconfianza hasta que este se marchó, Luego se dirigieron a su soñoliento compañero temblando en la cama, con su frente pálida y brillante por el sudor, respirando agitadamente.

- Dean ¿te hizo algo? ¿estás bien?

- No me hizo nada.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿estás enfermo?

- Estoy bien.

- Mírate, apenas puedes hablar, debería llevarte a la enfermería. Vamos – se acercó para levantarlo, pero se detuvo al ver como Dean ponía una mano temblorosa en su pecho.

- Sólo estoy cansado, se pasará mañana, lo prometo.

- Pero estabas bien en la mañana ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Sam preocupado posó una mano en la frente de Dean en busca de cualquier rastro de fiebre, pero al contrario su piel se sentía fría al tacto ¿entonces por qué se veía tan aturdido y desorientado? Tocó su cuello con sus dedos para sentir su pulso, encontrándolo un poco más débil de lo normal, entonces se dio cuenta.

- Dean, dime la verdad ¿tomaste algo que no debías?

- Sí – Dean hubiese mentido, pero se hallaba tan aturdido que apenas podía entender lo que Sam decía.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué maldita porquería te has tomado? - Dean se estremeció ante el tono de voz.

- Yo no quería… no te enfades – Sam se calmó al escuchar lo pequeña que sonaba la voz de Dean, no tenía caso enfadarse con él ahora.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- No quería…. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Sam comprendió entonces por qué no quería ir a la enfermería, aun así no podía comprender el resto. Todo había estado bien la noche anterior y en la mañana. Dean en un momento parecía estar bien y feliz y al otro de repente se estaba drogando ¿y decía no querer hacerlo? ¿Acaso alguien le había presionado? Sus amigos estaban en clase por lo que quedaban fuera de sospecha, pero por otro lado estaba ese profesor. Sam le habría preguntado pero no tenía ningún sentido discutir con Dean ahora en sus condiciones.

- Dios… debí haberte buscado antes – Sam cubrió sus ojos con sus manos en un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Dónde estabas?... te estuve llamando… dijiste que ibas a cuidarme… - murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

- ¿Dean? ¿qué quisiste decir? – pero Dean ya no respondió - ¿Dean?... maldición.

Sin saber por qué Sam de pronto se sentía culpable, se sentía responsable y juró que en la mañana ese maldito profesor lo iba a lamentar.

**Muchas gracias a tod s por dejar reviews! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

El joven Winchester no durmió más que unas pocas horas esa noche vigilando el sueño de su compañero, preocupado por que sufriera una sobredosis y que su condición empeorara mientras se hallaba dormido, pero Dean ni siquiera se movió en sueños. Despertó temprano en la mañana para ver que su amigo seguía profundamente dormido y se tranquilizó al ver que lucía menos pálido y su respiración había regresado a su ritmo normal.

- Dean, despierta – Sam sacudió suavemente su hombro, preguntándose si sería mejor dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que Dean pudo ver fue la silueta borrosa de Gabriel sacudiendo su hombro en lugar de Sam. El pánico tomó control de su cuerpo y con un grito ahogado retrocedió bruscamente hasta caer de la cama.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Cómo demonios entraste? – fue después de que había hablado que Dean se dio cuenta de que aquella silueta no era en realidad la de Gabriel.

- Dean, está bien, soy yo, Sam – dijo reflejando en su rostro toda la confusión que sentía - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, lo siento, sólo tuve una pesadilla – respondió sintiendo las mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Sam se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse, sorprendiéndose cuando Dean aceptó su ayuda en lugar de rechazarlo como normalmente lo hacía. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero ahora no podía evitar vigilar cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada palabra que Dean decía. Por eso pudo ver como el de ojos verdes se sentaba sobre su desordenada cama con una expresión de dolor.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Dean asintió en respuesta, entonces añadió: - ¿lo suficiente como para ir a clases?

- Creo que pasaré, aún me siento bastante cansado, pero seguro de que mañana me sentiré mejor.

- Por lo menos deberías ir a desayunar.

- No tengo hambre – mintió, pues lo que pretendía en realidad era evitar encontrarse con Gabriel en el comedor.

- No es saludable que te saltes el desayuno.

- Estaré bien, si siento hambre compraré algo más tarde en la cafetería ¿vale?

- No es lo mismo, Dean.

- Tú sólo ve a clases y deja de preocuparte tanto por mí.

- De acuerdo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame, vendré a verte después del almuerzo… y cuídate ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, papi – bromeó, luego Sam vio con preocupación cómo cojeaba hasta el baño, y se marchó dudoso por dejarle solo, Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido el día anterior pero también sabía que su compañero era demasiado orgulloso para hablar al respecto.

ooOoo

Benny se hallaba en su oficina sosteniendo una lista en sus manos; era la lista de asistencia de los estudiantes que estuvieron en la clase de la profesora Ellen la tarde del día anterior, la clase a la que Dean debió haber asistido en lugar de ser drogado y atado a una mesa en el lugar más frío y oscuro de la escuela. Hasta el momento había descubierto que cinco estudiantes se habían ausentado además de Dean. Eso reducía la búsqueda. Debía comenzar buscando entre las personas que Dean conocía y lo más probable era que aquella persona estuviese en su misma clase y le resultaba improbable que un maestro fuese capaz de semejante cosa. Había regresado también al cuarto de limpieza -donde había hallado a Dean el día anterior- en busca de pistas, mas no halló nada más que sangre y otros fluidos corporales manchando el suelo y la mesa de metal.

Una vez que memorizó todos los nombres dejó de nuevo la lista dentro del cajón del escritorio de Ellen y regresó a su propia oficina, pero al cerrar la puerta y mirar en dirección a su escritorio se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien: sus papeles no estaban en el mismo orden en que los había dejado. Alguien había entrado.

Se congeló al sentir el cañón de un arma en su nuca. El intruso aún estaba allí.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Dean? – preguntó una voz cargada de ira

- Sam – saludó como si no hubiese un arma apuntando a su cabeza – debo admitir que eres bueno, esperaste el momento preciso para entrar a mi oficina, robar mi arma y atacarme por la espalda, estoy orgulloso.

- Responde ¿qué le hiciste? ¿por qué lo forzaste a hacerlo?

- ¿A hacer qué?

- Consumir drogas, ¡por dios, Si casi lo matan!

- ¿eso fue lo que te dijo o lo que has concluido?

- No dijo que fueras tú ¿pero quién más podría hacer algo así?

- En ese aspecto tienes cero puntos, Sam. Estás actuando basado en suposiciones, no tienes pruebas porque yo no hice nada. Yo Jamás haría algo así. Por favor baja el arma antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

- Sé cómo usar un arma, no soy un novato… y… suponiendo que no fue usted quien lastimó a Dean, por lo menos debe saber qué ocurrió y quién lo hizo.

- No sé quién lo hizo, pero lo averiguaré.

- Entonces sabe qué ocurrió.

- Sí.

- Dígamelo.

- No me concierne a mí decírtelo.

Benny parecía ser sincero y tampoco parecía intimidarse ante el revólver que presionaba contra su cráneo, así que Sam bajó el arma.

- Por favor, necesito saberlo, yo debía cuidar de él, se lo prometí a su padre.

- Eres sólo un chico, no puedes protegerlo todo el tiempo, deja que yo me encargue.

- ¿Por qué se preocuparía tanto por Dean, profesor?- dijo sonando un poco más tranquilo pero a la vez más suspicaz.

- Llámame Benny- le corrigió - y me preocupo por Dean porque es un alumno de esta escuela y es mi deber cuidar de él.

- ¿está seguro de que haría eso por cualquier alumno? ¿está seguro de que no ves Dean de una manera diferente?

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Te pregunte a ti, Benny – era gracioso como ninguno de los dos se atrevía a negar la pregunta.

- Estoy seguro de lo que siento, no necesito dar explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un "piensa lo que quieras"

- No confío en ti.

- Lo sé, pero soy tu profesor y si te marchas ahora prometo que no voy a castigarte por entrar a mi oficina, robar mi arma y amenazarme con ella.

- Haga lo que le parezca mejor… y usted no es mi profesor – dijo Sam antes de salir.

ooOoo

Durante el almuerzo Sam estuvo esperando a que su compañero de dormitorio apareciera y se sentara con sus amigos como siempre… o al menos con Garth, pero Dean nunca llegó.

- Hola Sam – la voz de Ash le hizo desviar la mirada de la puerta por la que Dean debería haber entrado- ¿Sabes que sucede con Dean? no lo he visto en todo el día.

- Oh… sí… él… está enfermo, parece que tiene un resfriado y se ha tomado el día libre – mintió esforzándose por sonar natural.

- Ya veo ¿entonces está en la enfermería?

- No, ya sabes cómo es, odia los hospitales y las enfermeras y cualquier cosa por el estilo… bueno, quizás no a las enfermeras.

- Ya veo, entrégale esto ¿quieres? Le ayudará a mejorarse -Sam arqueó una ceja al ver que se trataba de una cerveza – y no dejes que nadie más la vea.

- De acuerdo.

Sam estaba a punto de marcharse cuando alguien más se acercó, sentándose en el borde de su mesa. Sam lo reconoció como el chico que hacía unos días acorralaba a Dean contra la puerta del domitorio.

- Escuché que Dean está enfermo.

- …

- ¿un resfriado?

- Sí – respondió de manera cortante.

- Eso explica por qué no le veo desde ayer en la mañana ¿se siente bien?

- Se pondrá bien.

- Eso espero ¿podrías entregarle esto por mí? - Le entregó entonces la chaqueta de café que llevaba puesta Dean el día anterior – la encontré olvidada en uno de los baños y creo que le pertenece. Se la entregaría personalmente pero creo que es mejor dejarle descansar.

- Tienes razón, no es buen momento para visitarlo, yo se lo entregaré.

- Y dile que deseo que se mejore pronto.

Al regresar al dormitorio, Sam intentó abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que estaba cerrada con llave. Tocó tres veces y espero una respuesta que no llegó. Adentro todo parecía estar en completo silencio, como si no hubiese nadie, no había música, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha correr.

- ¿Dean, estás ahí? – preguntó tras tocar de nuevo.

- ¿Sam? – se escuchó entonces desde adentro.

- Sí, soy yo ¿podrías abrirme por favor?

Ni un segundo pasó cuando la puerta se abrió revelando la pálida y desaliñada figura de su amigo.

- ¿está todo bien? ¿desde cuándo cierras la puerta con llave?

- No está de más ser precavido – respondió, cojeando de nuevo hasta su cama.

- Dean, ningún monstruo va a entrar a esta escuela, además si lo hiciera no le detendría algo tan simple como una puerta cerrada.

- Como si los monstruos fueran los únicos que acechan allá afuera – murmuró de manera sarcástica y casi inaudible.

- ¿disculpa? – peguntó no creyendo comprender lo que decía el otro.

- No importa… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

- Agitado… por cierto traje regalos: este es de Ash, según dice es para que te mejores – Dean sostuvo la cerveza con una sonrisa, mas esta se desvaneció al ver lo siguiente que Sam sacó de su mochila – y este es de tu amigo… ¿Cómo se llama?... Gabe o algo.

- Él no es mi amigo - respondió bruscamente arrebatándole la chaqueta - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que la dejaste olvidada en el baño y que desea que te mejores pronto.

- ¿Mejorarme? ¿Qué le dijiste que tenía?

- Un resfriado, no te preocupes no voy a ir por ahí delatándote con todo el mundo.

Sin quitar aquella expresión tensa de su rostro, Dean se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a beber su cerveza.

- ¿has comido algo? – preguntó el Winchester.

- Unas papás fritas que encontré bajo tu almohada.

Sam suspiró al recordar que las había puesto bajo la almohada para ocultarlas del voraz apetito de su compañero.

El punto es, Dean, no has comido apropiadamente en más de 24 horas, mírate ya luces como un Zombi.

- No te preocupes no voy a comerme tu cerebro mientras duermes.

- Dean – insistió con tono severo.

- Está bien, Sam. Sólo he tenido algo de nauseas, ya verás que mañana tendré el apetito suficiente como para comerme un caballo.

- Eso espero.

Dean dejó lo que quedaba de su cerveza sobre la mesita de noche y se tendió de costado dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, y dada su apariencia Sam podría deducir que el chico no había hecho otra cosa además de dormir durante todo el día.

- Dean, mira, tenemos que hablar.

- Demonios, odio como suena esa frase – suspiró volviendo a incorporarse.

- Dean, tienes que decirme que pasó ayer exactamente.

- Yo no tengo que decirte absolutamente nada.

- Vamos, sólo quiero ayudar.

- ¿ayudar a qué? Ya no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿estás metido en algún tipo de lío?

- Mira, Sam, no quiero hablar de esto. De verdad.

- ¿acaso no confías en mí?

- …

- Dijiste que somos amigos, y los amigos no se ocultan cosas – insistió Sam intentando no sonar herido por su silencio.

- ¿quieres decir que tener un amigo significa perder mi vida privada?

- Significa que no estás solo y que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, estaré allí para apoyarte.

- Sammy, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien. Te aseguro que lo que pasó ayer no volverá a ocurrir – dijo sonando de pronto más tranquilo, menos molesto.

- De acuerdo – suspiró resignado – pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello…

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa vacía – y Sam… no le digas nada a Bobby, por favor.

- No te preocupes. Volveré a clases y espero encontrarte para la cena ¿de acuerdo?

- Te veré allí – mintió aun sabiendo que no se atrevería a salir de su dormitorio.

**De verdad, muchas gracias por leer y por molestarse en dejar ****_reviews_****. T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

Los siguientes días no cambiaron realmente y ahora Sam se hallaba cada vez más preocupado. Dean aún se negaba a salir del dormitorio, no parecía estar comiendo lo suficiente y rara vez se levantaba de la cama. Además ahora se vestía dentro del baño y en las noches dormía completamente vestido fingiendo sentir frío aunque Sam podía ver claramente el sudor correr por su cuello. Evidentemente aún había algo que perturbaba a su compañero a pesar de que el chico insistía en negarlo.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Ya te lo dije, Sam, estoy bien, debes ir a clases.

- Dean, en verdad estoy preocupado por ti, no has comido adecuadamente en días, no haces más que dormir y ni siquiera te atreves a ir a la enfermería. Sabes que no estás bien. Si hay algo que te moleste quizás yo pueda arreglarlo.

Dean sabía que tenía razón al decir que no estaba completamente bien. Sentía hambre, quería salir y poder ir a clases, pero tenía tanto miedo de que tan pronto como pusiese en pie fuera de su dormitorio Gabriel saltara al acecho. Recordaba claramente que lo último que el chico dijo antes de abandonarlo en aquel frío cuarto de limpieza era que ansiaba repetirlo de nuevo, por tal razón, Dean temía que Gabriel estuviese esperando a que abandonara la seguridad de su dormitorio para acorralarlo de nuevo.

- No hay nada que puedas arreglar, Sammy. Sólo déjalo, verás que pronto me pondré bien.

- Llevas más de tres días diciéndome lo mismo. Si las cosas siguen así tendré que llamar a Bobby.

- ¡Sam! – Dean saltó de la cama con una expresión de pánico en su rostro – prometiste que no lo harías, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

- Entonces no me obligues a hacerlo. Prométeme que vas a salir y vas a intentar comer algo.

- De acuerdo – dijo con un suspiro tembloroso – lo prometo.

Y así fue. Superado por el hambre y el miedo de que Bobby se enterara de lo ocurrido, Dean se dirigió al comedor tan pronto como la hora del almuerzo comenzó de modo que fuese el primero en llegar. Sirvió su almuerzo y se escabulló con él al más alejado lugar antes de que Gabriel apareciera. Si tan sólo pudiese sentarse junto a Sam le haría sentirse un poco más seguro, sin embargo desechó de inmediato aquel pensamiento. No podía depender todo el tiempo de Sam, tendría que hacerse fuerte y enfrentar sus temores por sí solo, sólo que ahora no era el momento.

Se ocultó en el patio trasero tras una roca, suplicando porque nadie lo encontrase y comió lentamente, sintiendo el dolor en la parte superior de su abdomen a causa de la falta de alimentos.

Estuvo a punto de devolver todo su almuerzo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro casi una hora más tarde.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era la suave voz de una chica quien le hablaba.

- Hey, Jo, sólo comía mi almuerzo, me gusta aquí, es mucho más tranquilo – mintió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar convincente.

- Hace un buen tiempo que no te veía. Te ves horrible – la rubia tomó asiento a su lado.

- Gracias – respondió con tono sarcástico.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu resfriado?

Dean frunció el ceño en la confusión antes de recordar la excusa que Sam había dado a sus compañeros para cubrir su ausencia - Mejor. Tal vez en un par de días pueda volver a clases.

- Eso suena genial, Dean. todos te extrañamos. En especial Sam, sé que lo negaría si se lo preguntas, pero a penas presta atención en clase y no deja de mirar tu asiento vacío.

Jo observó llena de preocupación como los ojos de Dean brillaban con las lágrimas acumuladas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero volver a clases, Jo, pero tengo miedo – confesó tras un largo silencio.

- ¿a qué le temes, Dean? – preguntó, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Algo me ocurrió hace un par de días y temo que pueda volver a repetirse, además no creo que sea capaz de actuar naturalmente en frente de quién me hizo esto, no sé cómo reaccionaría. No estoy listo.

- Todo va a estar bien, Dean. No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió pero sé que eres fuerte y vas a superarlo, sólo dale tiempo. No dejes que arruine tu vida. – dijo ella aun sin tener idea de lo que el chico se refería, sin embargo decidió no preguntar, sabiendo que Dean se negaría a entrar en detalles.

- No soy tan fuerte, Jo.

- Lo eres – susurró la chica acercándose lentamente hasta cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

Dean cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella suave y dulce sensación, que no debería hacer más que alegrarle, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a su mente vino la imagen de cierto grandulón de cabellos castaños, besándole en lugar de Jo, pero ¿por qué pensar en Sam justo ahora, cuando tenía a una linda chica en frente? La peor parte fue que al desaparecer la imagen de Sam de su cabeza, ya no pudo sentir nada, aquel beso ya no significaba nada si era Jo quien se lo daba.

- Lo siento, Jo – dijo rompiendo de pronto el beso – en otras circunstancias créeme que me hubiera encantado besarte… pero ahora… estoy confundido, no sé qué me sucede.

- Oh, entiendo – intentó sonar indiferente, mas en su voz se escuchaba la decepción – no te preocupes, tal vez no fue el mejor momento, discúlpame.

- ¿seguimos siendo amigos? ¿no estás molesta?

- Por supuesto que no, es mi culpa, está claro que no estás bien y no pretendo hacerte sentir incómodo… sólo, hazme saber si me necesitas…. Y olvídate del beso ¿vale?

Vio a la rubia marcharse con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y una vez desapareció a lo lejos, Dean regresó de vuelta a su dormitorio, pensando que salvo por la extraña experiencia del beso, salir para almorzar a no había sido tan mala idea, había estado muriendo de hambre durante días, incluso comenzaba a verse pálido y delgado. Le preocupaba que en un par de días Bobby regresara para llevarlo a casa durante el fin de semana y al verle en ese estado comenzara a hacer preguntas, y si Bobby llegase a enterarse de lo sucedido, sería el fin, le obligaría a abandonar la escuela de cazadores y no era eso por lo que había trabajado tan duro.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez Jo tenía razón, no podía permitir que un idiota enfermo arruinara su vida de esa manera, era cierto que había pasado por peores situaciones, ver morir a su familia en frente de sus ojos había sido cientos de veces peor que esto, tenía que ser fuerte, por Bobby, porque algún día él iba a ser quien le protegiera. Sin embargo todos aquellos pensamientos optimistas se derrumbaron cuando vio la alta y desgarbada figura de Gabriel apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se congeló y toda la sangre abandonó su rostro.

- Hola, Dean – saludó con aquella voz juguetona que le hacía sentir nauseas - ¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – intentó ocultar su nerviosismo y sonar desafiante.

- Te he dado suficiente tiempo para aclarar tu mente, así que vine a ver cómo estabas.

- Estoy bien, nada ha cambiado, ahora lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara.

- ¿estás seguro de que nada ha cambiado? ¿Vas a decirme que sigues sintiendo la misma atracción hacia las chicas? Porque no lo creeré.

Dean no pudo evitar recordar lo recién ocurrido con Jo y sus pensamientos con Sam, y se preguntó si el chico le había estado espiando.

- Esa expresión en tu rostro lo dice todo - añadió Gabriel – sin embargo en tu mirada aún no veo atracción por mí. tal vez debamos repetir… ya sabes qué. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez lo disfrutarás.

- ¡Te lo advertí hijo de puta! – gritó Dean, con su rostro desfigurado por la ira. Se abalanzó sobre el otro chico y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez.

- ¡Dean, calmate! – gritó el otro sosteniéndolo fuertemente de las muñecas. Dean siguió luchando inútilmente, pero el otro chico era evidentemente más fuerte y pronto le tenía acorralado contra la pared.

- Sabes que me encanta esa expresión salvaje en tu rostro – sonrió, mostrando sus dientes rojos por la sangre de su labio partido.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! Te juro por dios que voy a matarte.

- ¡Dean! ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Dean dejó de gritar al escuchar la voz de Sam.

- Sucede que tu amigo se ha vuelto loco y de repente ha comenzado a golpearme – respondió Gabriel soltando las muñecas de Dean. al verse libre de su agarre Dean intentó abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Gabriel, siendo detenido por los fuertes brazos de Sam.

- ¡Eso no es cierto imbécil! ¡¿por qué no le dices la verdad?! – gritó Dean sin detenerse a pensar en medio de su ira.

- ¿En serio quieres que sepa la verdad? ¿entonces por qué no se la has dicho tú?

- Gabriel, lárgate. Ahora – esta vez fue Sam quien le ordenó con voz tranquila pero llena de amenaza.

- Está bien, ya me iba, de todos modos sé que Dean no tendrá el valor para decírtelo.

Y se marchó escupiendo sangre por el camino. Una vez que desapareció en los pasillos, Sam entró al dormitorio sosteniendo a su agitado compañero por los hombros.

- ¿estás bien, Dean? ¿no te hizo daño? – se inclinó para observar de cerca su rostro sin encontrar signo alguno de violencia.

- Estoy bien… ¿no estás enfadado?

- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- No lo sé. Esperaba que estuvieras gritándome y culpándome por lo que acaba de ocurrir, después de todo acabo de golpear a un compañero.

- Ese chico es un imbécil, además sé que si le has golpeado fue porque él te provocó en primer lugar – hizo una pausa y luego añadió – Dean, lo que ocurrió ese día… ¿él fue quien te hizo eso?

- ….

- Está bien, no tienes que decir nada más – el silencio de Dean era suficiente para concluirlo – ¿por qué te drogó, Dean?

- ….

- ¿te hizo algo más además de drogarte? ¿es por eso que no quieres ir a clases?

- ¿no tienes que volver a clases? – preguntó Dean para cambiar el tema.

- No iré.

- ¿por qué?

- Me quedaré contigo, aún estás alterado, Dean. no pienso dejarte así.

- Sam, en verdad agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no quiero que faltes a clases por mí culpa.

- Y yo no quiero dejarte solo en este estado – insistió.

- Si no vas me sentiré culpable, los chicos nerd no deberían saltarse las clases – bromeó – estaré bien, te lo prometo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dean asintió – entonces está bien, te traeré la cena en la noche.

Sam se marchó dudoso y Dean se quedó durante horas acurrucado en la esquina de su cama, sintiendo el deseo de romper y despedazar todo el dormitorio. Lo cierto era que no estaba bien y le estaba matando el no poder hablar con nadie al respecto, pero su vergüenza era mucho mayor. Si Sam se llegaba a enterar no podría mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y seguramente Sam no volvería a mirarlo de la misma forma. Entonces recordó que había alguien que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, así que tomó su teléfono y esperó a que respondiera, viéndose tentado a colgar en más de una ocasión.

Pasados tan sólo cinco minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Benny – le saludó Dean con un abrazo.

- ¿Está todo bien? Te escuchabas bastante alterado cuando me llamaste.

Dean le dio la espalda para sentarse sobre su cama invitándole con un gesto a que hiciese lo mismo.

- Estoy bien… creo… es sólo que no quiero estar solo ahora. Y quería hablarte, eres quien mejor me comprende.

- Dean, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Llevo días sin verte, te he buscado en las aulas de clase, en el campo de entrenamiento, en el comedor, la cafetería... por todos lados ¿Dónde has estado?

- Todo este tiempo hasta el día de hoy he estado aquí, fingiendo estar enfermo. Salí sólo para almorzar, pero él se enteró de alguna manera… y al regresar estaba allí en frente de la puerta.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, pero dijo que quería repetirlo y te juro que en ese momento sentí ganas de matarlo. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen salido muy mal si Sam no hubiera llegado en ese instante.

- Dean, tienes que dejar que te ayude. No puedes dejar que ese chico ande por ahí sin más, él es quien debería esconderse, no tú.

- ¿Sabes, Benny? Siempre quise convertirme en cazador para proteger a Bobby… para no tener que perder a nadie más, pero comienzo a pensar que tal vez no estoy hecho para esto, soy demasiado débil. Ni siquiera puedo defenderme de un simple chico.

- Escucha, aún es demasiado pronto para pensar eso, no llevas ni siquiera un mes en esta escuela mientras que ese chico seguramente lleva muchos más años cazando, es natural que te lleve ventaja. Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, pero no dejes que lo que ocurrió influya en ellas.

- Tienes razón– dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Entonces Dean enterró su rostro en el pecho del profesor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, inhaló el aroma de la madera y el _whiskey_ en su abrigo sintiendo aquella sensación que tanto había buscado al besar los labios de Jo, aquella sensación que nunca había sentido al abrazar a otro hombre.

- Benny ¿puedo comprobar algo? – preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.

- Adelante, Dea… - Las palabras de Benny fueron interrumpidas por los labios del joven quien sostenía fuertemente su abrigo y se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Dean logró sentir de nuevo aquella sensación con más intensidad, sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos comenzar a temblar, y las terribles ganas de llegar más lejos y no separarse nunca. Pero entonces recordó que más que su amigo era a un maestro a quién besaba.

- ¡lo siento tanto, Benny! - se separó bruscamente del otro y se alejó tanto como pudo, sintiendo de pronto la vergüenza – no debí haber hecho eso, seguro que debió haber sido repulsivo para ti. Por favor no le digas a nadie, te juro que no volverá a pasar

- Dean, tranquilízate – se acercó de nuevo al chico, sosteniendo firmemente sus hombros – no tienes por qué disculparte… y no vuelvas a decir que es repulsivo.

- Entonces ¿te gustó? – preguntó con timidez enredando sus dedos en su abrigo, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios.

- Pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti – dijo intentando poner distancia entre ellos– escucha, Dean, estás confundido y pronto lo que sientes ahora se pasará y te arrepentirás de esto.

- Puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas, pero no de esto. Sé que es demasiado pronto pero de verdad me gustas, tal vez incluso antes de… ya sabes qué… debí darme cuenta antes.

- Pero no está bien, soy demasiado mayor para ti, además soy tu profesor.

- ¿Crees que a un chico que roba alcohol dentro de la escuela le asustaría besar a un profesor?

- Tarde o temprano esto saldrá mal, Dean, escucha… - Nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Dean sobre los suyos.

Esta vez Benny no pudo resistirse y regresó el beso con la misma pasión con que Dean se lo entregaba, sintiendo como las manos del más joven recorrían toda su espalda por encima de su abrigo. El chico comenzó a retroceder aun sin separase de los labios del profesor hasta tropezar con la cama y caer en ella con Benny encima suyo. Al ver la sonrisa en los labios enrojecidos de Dean, el mayor se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito, mas no le importó. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero mientras Dean le diera su consentimiento le era difícil contenerse.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Dean, desplazando sus labios a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos a través de su mandíbula, deleitándose al escuchar los jadeos entrecortados y los suaves gemidos del chico mientras enredaba sus dedos en su corto cabello. Las manos de Benny comenzaron a descender hasta los pantalones del más joven, ambos estaban tan absortos en tocarse el uno al otro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta.

**Este capitulo salío más cursi de lo esperado XD de todos modos gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

- ¡Dean! ¡¿qué demonios?!

Sam estuvo a punto de soltar la cena que llevaba para Dean y dejarla esparcirse por el suelo, viendo rojo a través de la ira al ver a aquel hombre sobre la desordenada figura de su compañero ¿Acaso para ello insistía Dean en que se marchara? ¿Para poder hacer de las suyas con Benny? Pero lo peor ante los ojos de Sam era el hecho de que Benny fuese un profesor y estaba claro que era demasiado mayor para Dean, o al menos esa creía la razón de su formidable disgusto.

- ¡Sam! – exclamó Dean sorprendido, separándose del cuerpo del mayor, pensó en decir el típico "puedo explicarlo" más sería inútil, puesto lo que veían los ojos de Sam era exactamente lo que ocurría.

- Sam, escucha, se lo qué estás pensando pero… - comenzó Benny, pero sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por Sam, quien inesperadamente lanzó en su rostro el jugo de fresa que llevaba para Dean, empapando tanto su piel como su abrigo.

- ¡Sam! ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! – gritó Dean entre enfadado y sorprendido corriendo de nuevo al lado de Benny.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ¡Por dios, esto ni siquiera está permitido!

- Sam, no soy un niño pequeño, puedo tomar mis decisiones y Benny también es libre de tomar las suyas, no veo cual es el problema.

- Dile eso al director cuando se entere – amenazó Sam.

- No quieres hacer eso.

- Créeme que quiero hacerlo.

- Sam… – intentó de nuevo Benny.

- ¡Tú cállate! Ninguna excusa va a arreglar lo que has hecho… ¿acaso te revuelcas con todos tus alumnos?

- ¡Sam! – advirtió Dean – esto no es culpa de Benny, todo fue idea mía, fui yo quien comenzó.

- Está bien, Dean – Benny intentó calmarle, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Quítale las manos de encima – le ordenó Sam, el mayor obedeció con un suspiro resignado.

- Sam, sé que piensas que sólo pretendo aprovecharme de Dean, pero quiero que sepas que no me sucede esto con todos mis alumnos. Dean es especial, sin embargo sé que esto no arregla lo que hice. Tienes razón, lo que hacemos está prohibido y lo mejor es que no vuelva suceder. Lo siento.

- Benny ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Dean asiéndole de nuevo del abrigo – ¿vas a rendirte así sin más?

- Escucha Dean, Sam tiene razón, esto no está bien, sólo nos traerá problemas a ambos. Te mereces algo mejor, chico.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de Dean al ver a Benny marcharse.

- No te enfades con Dean, está pasando por un momento difícil – susurró a Sam antes de marcharse.

Sam se quedó viéndole, con el entrecejo fruncido en la confusión y los restos de la ira que aún corría por sus venas, y una vez que Benny cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se permitió sentir un poco de alivio y satisfacción a pesar de las lágrimas que aún corrían por el rostro furioso de su compañero.

- Gracias Sam, acabas de arruinarlo – dijo Dean con sarcasmo. Secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se tumbó de costado en su cama, dándole la espalda a Sam.

- Tienes que admitir que esto es absurdo, Dean ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los chicos de todos modos?

- Lo acabo de descubrir.

- ¿lo dices en serio? Porque la gente normal suele confundirse después de hacerlo.

- ¿Y desde cuando somos "gente normal"?

Sam exhaló un suspiro cansado. Se quedó observando la espalda de Dean recostado en la cama, sintiéndose de repente enormemente culpable aunque no hubiese cambiado de opinión acerca de lo que consideraba correcto.

- Escucha, Dean, no quiero discutir contigo y tampoco pretendo fastidiarte…

- ¿o controlarme? - interrumpió aún sin mirarle.

- Mira, soy tu amigo y significa que debo apoyarte bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero también significa que tengo el deber de protegerte y evitar que te metas en problemas. Sólo estoy preocupado, entiende.

Dean se dio la vuelta y rodó hasta quedar recostado sobre su espalda. Observó el rostro angustiado de Sam, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que se hallaba realmente molesto por lo recién ocurrido no quería tampoco enfadarse con el otro.

- Está bien, Sam, te entiendo, si las cosas fuesen al revés, en tu lugar le habría lanzado algo más doloroso que el jugo de fresa – se forzó a sonreír para aligerar el denso ambiente que se había formado en torno a ambos.

- Gracias Dean, por favor prométeme que no volverás a buscarlo y te prometo que nadie va enterarse de esto.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Sam sonrió satisfecho, había esperado que Dean lo odiase por el resto de su vida, nunca esperó que cediera tan fácilmente.

- El resto de tu cena aún está intacta ¿no quieres probar un poco?

- Gracias, Sam, pero he perdido el apetito, ahora sólo quiero descansar – dijo minutos antes de que su respiración se volviera lenta y profunda, en lo que parecía ser el sueño, y Sam se preguntó si algún día Dean volvería a ser el mismo.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar lo primero que Sam comprobó fue el cuerpo de Dean, recostado inmóvil, enredado en las sábanas con los labios entreabiertos. Aun lucía demasiado pálido y unas enormes ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, por lo tanto dedujo que Dean aún no estaría listo para volver a clases, de todos modos se lo preguntaría después de tomar una ducha, era mejor permitirle descansar tanto tiempo como fuese posible.

Sam siempre disfrutaba del agua tibia de la ducha, le hacía sentir como si al llevarse la suciedad de su cuerpo se llevara también todas sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, últimamente por más tiempo que pasara bajo el agua, no podía alejar de su mente su preocupación por Dean; esta vez eran las imágenes de la noche anterior –de Dean y Benny sobre la cama- lo que lo atormentaban. No era una sensación de asco, de enojo o decepción lo que le invadía; era una sensación de celos, en el fondo Sam lo sabía perfectamente aunque se empeñara en negarlo y engañarse a sí mismo.

A veces se encontraba teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos o incluso sueños en donde era él quien besaba el cuello del otro chico y a menudo inconscientemente se descubría a sí mismo comparando a su amada Jessica con su compañero de dormitorio aunque fuese en aspectos tan simples como la forma de sus labios. También le atormentaba el hecho de que Dean no confiara lo suficiente en él, que prefiriese confiar en Benny, que sólo fuese Benny a quien le contara todo, mientras que era Sam con quien compartía habitación, quien tenía que aguantar sus cambios de comportamiento y sus repentinos cambios de humor sin hacer pregunta alguna.

Terminó de vestirse y se dispuso a salir del baño, mas su mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta al escuchar la suplicante voz de Dean en la habitación, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por hablar en voz baja.

- Bobby, por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí de nuevo este fin de semana – hizo una larga pausa y luego volvió a hablar – Sé que tienes trabajo que hacer, pero quizá yo pueda ayudarte…

Sam podía imaginarlo con el teléfono en la oreja, caminando de un lado a otro, paseándose por toda la habitación con las cejas arqueadas y los labios apretados en una fina pálida línea. Permaneció dentro del baño temiendo que su salida interrumpiera la conversación de Dean y su padre, sabía que estaba mal escuchar pero cualquier cosa que Dean dijera cuando pensaba que Sam no escuchaba podría ser un dato importante para descubrir lo que estaba mal con él.

- Sé que no estoy preparado aún, pero sabes que aprendo rápido _ por favor Bobby, Sam se irá a su casa por el fin de semana y yo voy a quedarme aquí solo_ No, Bobby, no ha ocurrido nada de lo que dabas preocuparte, ya te dije que simplemente no quiero estar solo. _está bien –de repente su voz sonaba pequeña y llena de decepción – cuídate ¿vale?_ sí yo también lo haré…adiós.

Sam decidió salir una vez que estuvo seguro de que la conversación había terminado. Halló a Dean sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo aún su móvil entre sus manos, viéndose más cansado que nunca.

- ¿estás bien? ¿con quién hablabas? – fingió no haber escuchado su conversación.

- Sólo hablaba con Bobby. Parece que tendré que quedarme aquí durante el fin de semana, Bobby aún está de cacería - dijo esforzándose por sonar indiferente.

- Oh… lo siento. ¿estarás bien?

- Sobreviviré – respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Sin embargo, Sam sabía que mentía. Durante los últimos días difícilmente estaba alimentándose, ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su dormitorio y Sam temía que sin su constante vigilancia y en completa soledad Dean fácilmente podría venirse abajo.

- No te preocupes, Dean. No voy a dejarte solo, ya veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

- Te lo agradezco, Sammy, pero no tienes que hacer nada, es tu fin de semana así que disfrútalo, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Sam le miró con suspicacia, a pesar de no llevar demasiado tiempo al lado de Dean, sabía que siempre acostumbraba sonreír cuando estaba mintiendo.

- ¿irás hoy a clases? – preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta, sólo para romper el incómodo silencio que de repente se había formado entre ellos.

- No lo creo. Tal vez la próxima semana, aún me siento demasiado cansado.

- Y te sentirás peor si no comienzas a alimentarte como es debido.

- Vamos, por favor Sam, no empieces de nuevo con eso.

- Sabes que tengo razón, Dean. ¿Qué crees que dirá Bobby cuándo te vea?

- Llegarás tarde para el desayuno – intentó cambiar el tema.

- Tú también si no te das prisa.

- No tengo hambre – y allí empezaba de nuevo.

- Dean, por favor. ¿cómo crees que podría irme a casa y dejarte solo esta noche si te comportas de esta manera?

- Sólo tienes que dejar de verme como tu responsabilidad.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te veo como una responsabilidad.

- Como digas, sólo vete, estoy cansado – dijo recostándose de nuevo en su cama de espaldas a Sam quien cansado también de discutir se marchó sin decir más.

Pasaron las horas y el estómago de Dean cada vez rugía con más fuerza, mas aún no se atrevía a poner un pie fuera del dormitorio, pensado que Gabriel podría estar allí afuera esperando. Se sentía patético y cobarde de tan sólo pensar en la facilidad con la que el otro chico le había roto, quizá si fuese Sam quién estuviese en su situación jamás habría permitido que las cosas se salieran de control de tal manera, aunque pensándolo bien, era difícil imaginar a Sam en una situación tan vergonzosa como la suya.

No sólo su estómago comenzaba a protestar, pronto también comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro sintiendo los efectos de la soledad, comenzaba a aburrirse y su aburrimiento sólo le llevaba a tener pensamientos desagradables y deprimentes. Tomó entonces su móvil y comenzó a acariciar la pantalla sin atreverse a marcar algún número; Bobby estaba fuera de cuestión, al igual que Sam, Ash e incluso Garth. Sólo quedaba una persona a quién llamar.

- Hey Benny, soy yo.

A pesar de que había prometido a Sam que no volvería a buscarle, su necesidad de hablar con alguien que le comprendiera se hacía más fuerte ahora para él, de todos modos Sam no tendría por qué enterarse si no se lo decía.

- ¿Dean? ¿estás bien? – contestó la voz preocupada del profesor.

- Sí, eso creo. Sólo quería escucharte, lo necesitaba.

- Dean, sabes que no deberías llamarme. – su voz era plana al hablar por lo que sus emociones eran difíciles de descifrar.

- ¿estás molesto? Ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió con Sam.

- No lo estoy, ni contigo, ni con Sam – hizo una pausa y luego continuó – Pero sabes que esto sólo nos traerá problemas a ambos.

- Sólo si alguien se entera.

- Ya Sam lo hizo y ¿sabes? Él tiene razón al decir que esto es una locura.

- Lo sé – suspiró resignado – y lo último que quiero es causarte problemas… pero… te necesito, eres el único con quien puedo hablar de… ya sabes. Eres con el único que puedo tener la certeza de que no va a juzgarme.

- Dean, en verdad lo siento. No sabes cuánto quisiera verte en este momento – respondió tras un largo silencio.

- Lo sé, yo también quiero verte y siento que las cosas tengan que salir de esta manera.

- Tal vez podamos vernos algún día, pero no ahora.

- Espero que sea pronto, no suelo ser tan sentimental pero comienzo a extrañarte, hombre – Benny rio al otro lado de la línea.

- Igual yo, Chico.

- Da asco, sonamos como un par de chicas adolescentes – bromeó el más joven, sólo se escucharon las risas de ambos hasta que Dean se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse – debo irme, te llamo luego – y se apresuró a terminar la llamada antes de que Sam entrara.

- ¿Dean? ¿con quién hablabas? – Preguntó Sam al entrar y verle sosteniendo su móvil.

- Con nadie – intentó sonar natural – sólo le dejaba un mensaje a Bobby ¿No deberías estar almorzando?

- Vine por ti, ya que te saltaste el desayuno debes estar hambriento.

- Tienes razón ¿podrías traerme algo? No me siento lo suficiente bien como para salir.

- Dean, tienes que salir, llevas días encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, necesitas tomar aire fresco y tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

- Sammy, no creo…. – comenzó con nerviosismo siendo interrumpido por su compañero.

- Está bien, vamos a sentarnos juntos y si comienzas a sentirte mal yo mismo te traeré de vuelta ¿te parece?

Dean asintió dudoso, a pesar de que aún sentía miedo, pensaba que si Sam se hallaba a su lado todo estaría bien.

En el comedor, todos le miraban fijamente, como si de un fantasma se tratase, como si hubiese estado ausente durante meses, y Dean comenzaba a preguntarse si era a causa de su aspecto o a causa de que Sam sostenía sus hombros con fuerza mientras caminaban en medio de las mesas, casi como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatarle a Dean.

- Hola Jess - saludó Sam deteniéndose en frente de una de las mesas – Dean se sentará hoy con nosotros, espero que no te moleste.

Sam sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba su novia acerca de Dean y lo incomoda que se sentía a su alrededor debido a las pesadillas que aún tenía constantemente, sin embargo había cosas más importantes para Sam en esos momentos como el bienestar de Dean, Jessica estaría bien pero Dean quizás no lo estaría si lo dejara por su cuenta.

- Hola Jess – saludó Dean con una sonrisa nerviosa, no por la presencia de la chica sino por el hecho de estar fuera en medio de tanta gente después de tantos días.

- Hola Dean, te ves terrible ¿Te sietes bien? ¿Cómo va tu resfriado?

Dean recordó la excusa de Sam y sonrió feliz de saber que había guardado el secreto incluso para su novia – está mejor, gracias por preguntar.

- Es bueno saber que comienzas a recuperar el apetito, eso quiere decir que te estás recuperando – Sam se sorprendió al ver que la incomodidad de su novia era casi imperceptible en presencia de Dean.

- Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que la próxima semana estaré listo para volver a clases.

- Me alegra oír eso.

El almuerzo fue lo más agradable que Dean había tenido en días, calmar su hambre, escuchar a los amigos de Sam teniendo una conversación agradable, incluso sus amigos Ash, Jo, Garth, Andy y su hermano se habían unido a su mesa, Dean ni siquiera sentía la incomodidad de Jessica. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad para Dean, como si nada hubiese ocurrido la semana anterior, como si no se hubiese ausentado una semana entera. Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho, siendo interrumpida por una desagradable voz que Dean debió haber esperado.

- Hola Dean, es bueno verte de nuevo.

Las sonrisas de la mayoría de quienes compartían la mesa desaparecieron al instante, siendo reemplazadas por una expresión tensa.

- Qué quieres Gabriel – preguntó Dean con tono desafiante, por alguna razón estando en compañía de sus amigos ya no se sentía amenazado.

- Hey tranquilo, sólo quiero saludarte, amigo.

- No soy tu amigo.

- Será mejor que te largues, Gabriel – le ordenó Sam apretando con fuerza su servilleta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sam? – escuchó a Jessica preguntar a su lado, mas no respondió.

- ¡Wow! ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué están todos tan molestos? – preguntó Gabriel fingiendo inocencia.

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente por qué – esta vez fue Jo quien habló para la sorpresa de Dean, quien se preguntó si lo que le había dicho la última vez que hablaron le había bastado para averiguar lo sucedido.

- Ya veo – rió – Dean les ha habló acerca de cuanto nos divertimos ese día.

- Cállate – amenazó Sam entre dientes, mas el otro pareció no escucharle.

- Me sorprende, Dean, pensé que te avergonzaba que lo supieran ¿Qué pasó entonces con la excusa del resfriado?

- Eres un… - Dean hizo ademán de levantarse, mas fue Sam quien lo hizo primero. Su silla calló al suelo con un estruendo, escuchó a Jessica gritar, sin embargo no le importó. Cegado por la ira, levantó al chico del cuello de su chaqueta.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras, hijo de puta! - gritó golpeándolo el rostro de Gabriel una y otra vez hasta sentir la sangre humedecer sus nudillos.

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad los aprecio mucho. y me disculpo por cualquier error de ortografía o gramatical ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

- ¡Sam! ¡Detente! – Jess recorrió con la mirada el comedor entero en busca de alguien que le ayudara a separarlos, sin embargo ninguno de los allí presentes mostraba señales de querer interrumpir la pelea, por el contrario todos parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, gritando y animando a que continuaran.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Segundos más tarde la voz de Benny hizo eco en el comedor e inmediatamente todos los chicos que animaban y gritaban el nombre de Sam callaron. Sam soltó bruscamente a Gabriel haciéndole caer al suelo sobre su trasero y con la respiración entrecortada dirigió su mirada a Benny, esperando encontrarse con una mirada desaprobatoria, sin embargo no halló nada en sus ojos.

- ¡Profesor! no es culpa de Sam. Gabriel fue quién vino a provocar a Dean en primer lugar, Sam sólo le estaba defendiendo – dijo Jessica en un intento de proteger a su novio del castigo que seguro recibiría, puesto que Benny Lafitte no se caracterizaba por ser el más condescendiente de los maestros.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Dean? – Dean asintió tímidamente.

- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar sólo esta vez porque conozco tus antecedentes, Gabriel – Sam hubiese jurado que había escuchado un tono amenazante en la voz de Benny– y sé que eres un buen chico, Sam.

- Gracias, Profesor -Sam iba a decir que no volvería a suceder, pero se dio cuenta de que estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera.

- Ahora lárgate. Y será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a que te revisen esas heridas– Benny ordenó a Gabriel y esperó a que este se hubiese alejado por completo dejando tras de sí una serie de maldiciones. Una vez que comprobó que Dean se encontrase bien, se marchó sin decir más.

Una vez que el profesor abandonó el comedor sólo fue posible escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes que susurraban con la mirada fija en la mesa donde Sam y Dean se hallaban, seguramente ya comenzaban a crear su propia versión de los hechos y de las posibles causas de la pelea, afortunadamente las peleas eran algo frecuente tratándose de una escuela de cazadores y con suerte esta no tendría la mayor trascendencia.

- Sam ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que acaba de suceder? – dijo Jessica con tono imperativo posando ambas manos sobre su cintura en un gesto de disgusto.

- Dean ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando Gabriel? – preguntó Garth al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien ahora – se disculpó antes de huir tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose sofocado por las miradas llenas de interrogantes de sus compañeros.

- ¡Dean! - Sam corrió tras su amigo, logrando alcanzarlo en los pasillos y tomándolo del brazo. - ¿estás bien?

- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, Sam! Probablemente ahora Gabriel va a contarles a todos lo que sucedió ese día – Sam pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes brillar intensamente en una mezcla de ira y temor.

- Hey tranquilo, no lo permitiré ¿de acuerdo? – dijo acariciando el hombro del chico en un intento por calmarlo- ahora ve a empacar tus cosas, volveré después de clases y vendrás conmigo a casa.

- ¿Qué? Sam…

- Hey, está bien, ya está decidido. – dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Pero Sam no regresó a clases como Dean pensó que lo haría. En su lugar se dirigió a la oficina de Benny, donde le halló de pie en frente de la ventana, de espaldas a Sam, con la mirada fija en algunos papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

- Adelante, Sam. – dijo Benny sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo supo que era yo? – esta vez no hubo ira o desconfianza en su voz, sólo la auténtica curiosidad.

- Años de entrenamiento, hijo. Puedo reconocer tu aroma entre miles y desde metros de distancia, además ya esperaba que vinieras, eres un chico listo.

- Entonces he de suponer que sabe también la razón por la que he venido.

- Sí – fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Y?

- Lo siento si estás esperando una respuesta, pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo – Sam dio un puñetazo a su escritorio pero Benny ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Escuche, profesor…

- Benny – le corrigió el otro.

- Sé que Gabriel le hizo algo a Dean, algo que de alguna forma le ha dañado y es mi responsabilidad protegerlo, así que tengo que averiguar qué es lo que le ha hecho y no puedo permitir que las cosas se queden de esta manera.

- Escúchame tú, Sam. En primer lugar, Dean no es tu responsabilidad, no me importa si piensas así porque es tu amigo o porque le prometiste a su padre que cuidarías de él, él no es una carga o una obligación que debas llevar. En segundo lugar tú no tienes que saber nada, si Dean no te lo ha dicho ya, es porque no quiere que lo sepas, y en tercer lugar, las cosas no van a quedarse de esta manera, no pienso permitirlo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?

- Nada que debas saber. Ahora regresa a clases y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

oooOooo

- Dean ¿estás listo? Papá nos está esperando afuera – dijo Sam un par de horas más tarde al llegar al dormitorio.

- Sí… y gracias por no dejarme sólo durante el fin de semana, amigo.

- Para eso están los amigos – respondió con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su enorme mochila y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida como un niño ansioso por volver a casa. Afuera les esperaba John Winchester, recostado tranquilamente en su Impala 67 y Sam pudo ver claramente cómo los ojos del chico brillaban llenos de admiración al verlo.

- Hola papá, ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh?

- Sam - saludó su padre con un abrazo fugaz - ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

- Bien ¿qué tal la caza?

- Exitosa – se dio la vuelta para ver a Dean – hola, Dean, has crecido bastante – el chico sólo sonrió tímidamente.

- Sam me ha dicho que ya puedes hablar ¿Por qué no me dejas escuchar tu voz?

- Muchas gracias… por permitir que me quede con ustedes, señor Winchester – dijo, actuando inusualmente tímido.

- No hay problema, de todos modos se lo debo a tu padre, Bobby solía cuidar de Sam cuando yo tenía trabajo ¿lo recuerdas? – Dean asintió – Por cierto, Bobby dice que eres un imán de problemas y me dio permiso para encerrarte en el sótano si es necesario – dijo en broma el mayor.

- No será necesario, lo prometo.

John sonrió y revolvió el cabello del chico antes de entrar al auto. Los dos adolescentes le siguieron, tomando asiento en la parte trasera. Dean, suspiró con alivio al ver la escuela desaparecer a lo lejos y sus ojos continuaron fijos en la carretera hasta que poco a poco fueron cerrándose, reclamando el descanso que le había sido arrebatado en aquel lugar.

- Dean, despierta – Sam sacudió suavemente su hombro después de lo que parecieron ser años de sueño – hemos llegado.

Dean abrió los ojos sintiéndose levemente desorientado. Bajó lentamente del auto encontrándose con la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en medio del bosque, que ahora era habitada por los Winchester.

- Sígueme, te mostraré mi habitación. Nuestra habitación – corrigió.

Dean le siguió escaleras arriba. La casa no tenía muchos muebles y carecía de decoración, lo que era normal en los cazadores, en especial si se trataba de los Winchester, quienes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo de cacería, incluso la habitación de Sam parecía tan aburrida como el resto de la casa, no tenía más que una cama, un closet, un escritorio y una vieja televisión.

- Es… acogedora… - si 'acogedora' fuera un eufemismo para aburrida, pensó - ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?

- En mi cama – respondió el más alto con indiferencia.

- ¿Entonces dónde dormirás tú?

- También ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

- Eh… no, para nada – mintió Dean, pensando que le esperaría una larga e incómoda noche por delante.

Pronto la cena estuvo lista y Dean se sintió aliviado al poder comer tranquilamente sin preocuparse más por que Gabriel llegase a indisponerle en frente de sus acompañantes.

- Dime, Dean ¿cómo ha ido la escuela para ti? – preguntó John buscando mantener una conversación durante la cena.

- Bien.

- No eres muy hablador ¿eh?

Sam sonrió, pensando que en sus mejores días no había forma de hacer callar a Dean, era esa infantil admiración hacia John que le hacía actuar de manera tan tímida.

- Supongo que ha sido difícil para ti adaptarte – continuó John cuando Dean no respondió – ¿alguna vez has cazado algo?

- No, señor. Bobby siempre me dijo que no me permitiría siquiera ver un monstruo en la televisión hasta que cumpliera los 16. Aunque por supuesto estaba exagerando.

- Ya veo. Sé que Bobby siempre ha querido protegerte, el hombre te quiere demasiado.

- El piensa que soy inestable, ya sabe, por lo que ocurrió cuando era niño, pero creo que no lo estoy llevando tan mal.

- Es bueno escuchar eso, porque ¿sabes, hijo? Creo que tanta sobreprotección puede ser un obstáculo en la caza.

Dean levantó las cejas y Sam miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo vergüenza por su comportamiento tan grosero hacia su amigo. Era la primera vez que hablaban y ya le insinuaba en la cara su debilidad y cuestionaba la educación de su padre.

- En realidad Dean aprende con mucha rapidez y es muy bueno con el rifle – Sam intentó defenderlo.

- Eso es bueno. Pero recuerda que no debes especializarte sólo en armas de fuego, debes aprender a defenderte y atacar de todas las maneras posibles, y mantenerte en buena forma – dijo mirando de arriba abajo su delgado cuerpo – recuerda que cualquier error no sólo puede costarte tu propia vida sino también la de tus compañeros.

- Papá ¿por qué no nos cuentas de tu última cacería? – interrumpió Sam intentado cambiar el tema.

- Bien. Había un alto porcentaje de asesinatos y personas desaparecidas en los últimos meses en Wyoming, así que Bobby y yo fuimos a averiguar lo que sucedía. Al final hallamos un nido de vampiros que devoraban y convertían personas arbitrariamente. Bobby y yo nos las arreglamos para tenderles una trampa y al final logramos acabar con todos ellos ¿y saben que fue lo más sorprendente? – hizo una pausa para ver el rostro lleno de intriga de Sam y los ojos brillantes y abiertos de Dean – registramos su escondite y entre sus pertenencias hallamos un revólver bastante peculiar… dicen que puede matar a cualquier criatura sobrenatural, incluyendo demonios.

- ¿Demonios? ¿es eso posible? – preguntó Dean con entusiasmo.

- ¿Ya lo has probado, papá?

- Aún no, hijo. No queremos desperdiciar sus balas inútilmente. En estos momentos Bobby está investigando más acerca del revólver, esperamos descubrir que tan auténtico es y cómo se hicieron los vampiros con un arma tan poderosa.

Una vez terminada la cena los dos chicos regresaron de nuevo a su habitación. Sam suspiró aliviado por no tener que lidiar más con los modales de su padre, sin embargo a Dean no parecían afectarle, caminaba tranquilamente tarareando _smoke on the water,_ viéndose más feliz de lo que se había visto en semanas. Sam iba a disculparse por el comportamiento de su padre, cuando Dean habló primero.

- Amigo ¡tu padre es tan genial!

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿no estás molesto por sus comentarios?

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, el hombre tiene razón. Si hubiese comenzado a cazar desde más joven quizá ahora sería más fuerte.

- Estás demente, amigo. Papá sólo dice eso porque está obsesionado con la caza, no ve nada más importante que cazar demonios, sólo vive para ello. Pero en cambio Bobby… él vive por ti y creo que hizo las cosas bien al permitirte tener una infancia normal.

De pronto la máscara alegre de Dean desapareció de su rostro y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sam con nada más que la ofensa en su rostro.

- ¿Te parece que una infancia normal es estar catatónico sentado en la mecedora de un jardín como un anciano, temiendo que en cualquier momento aparezcan los monstruos para destruir lo poco que queda de tu familia y saber que no podrás hacer nada?

- Es mejor que viajar de un lado a otro, siendo herido y secuestrado por criaturas horribles viendo a tu padre preocuparse por cazarles antes que por tu propio bienestar – replicó Sam comenzando a sentir el calor de la ira - yo quería ir a la escuela, quería tener amigos, una madre, un hogar ¿y qué tuve en su lugar? Un rifle y una daga ¿te parece eso justo? – Sam estaba casi gritando con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos claros.

Dean permaneció en silencio, sorprendido, puesto que era la primera vez que Sam mostraba vulnerabilidad ante él y de pronto se sintió terriblemente culpable.

- Lo siento, Sammy. – dijo suavemente sin saber exactamente de qué se disculpaba.

- Está bien. Lo siento, suelo perder los estribos con facilidad.

- Los dos hemos vivido toda una mierda ¿eh? Creo que es lo único que tenemos en común.

- Yo creo que nos parecemos más de lo que te gustaría – dijo con una sonrisa, intentando disipar el incómodo ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

- Ya quisieras ser tan guapo como yo – bromeó – por cierto ¿dónde está el baño? Necesito cambiarme.

- Al final del pasillo, la puerta de madera ondulada.

Sam lo vio alejarse con sus pijamas en sus manos, extrañando por alguna razón el tiempo en el que el chico no sentía vergüenza al desvestirse en frente suyo y podía apreciar su blanca piel salpicada de claras pecas. Sintió su propia piel sonrojarse de nuevo ante el recuerdo y maldijo en voz baja por tener esa clase de pensamientos justo antes de tener que compartir la cama con el rubio.

ooOoo

Cuando Dean salió del baño Sam estaba poniendo sal en las ventanas y debajo de las puertas.

- Hey Sammy ¿listo para ir a la cama?

- Ve tu primero, ya te alcanzo.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que duerma en el sofá?

- Amigo ¿has visto el sofá? Está hecho un desastre, además te congelarías allí abajo.

- Así que no tengo opción.

- Es eso o dormir con mi padre.

- Me adelantaré, te veo allí. –se apresuró a responder con un gesto de horror.

Sam se echó a reír y continuó con su tarea. Minutos más tarde al regresar a su habitación encontró que Dean ya se hallaba recostado en la cama, cubierto con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Sam sintió alivio de saber que el otro ya se encontraba dormido y no se daría cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía al dormir en la misma cama.

Pero Dean no se hallaba dormido en realidad. Sintió como el enorme cuerpo de su amigo se metía lentamente bajo las sábanas y sintió como el colchón se hundía levemente bajo su peso, tragó saliva al sentir el trasero del otro chico rozar con el suyo y le escuchó jadear antes de cambiar de posición, quiso reír, mas prefirió seguir fingiendo que dormía.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundo, concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración y no en el roce del cuerpo de Sam al moverse, así continuó poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido. Pero como si su propia mente quisiera castigarle, su sueño estaba plagado de imágenes de su compañero de habitación, semidesnudo, acariciando su piel. Sintió relajarse al pensar que Sam no podría saber lo que soñaba y que tal vez no era un sueño tan malo. Comenzaba a disfrutar de las caricias del otro chico cuando vio con horror cómo su rostro se transformaba, convirtiéndose lentamente en el desagradable rostro de Gabriel.

- Shh, tranquilo, Dean, te prometo que no va a dolerte – susurró en su oído antes de lamer su oreja.

Dean fue atacado por una oleada de nauseas, a la vez que la sensación de impotencia y la ira comenzaban a hacer erupción en su cuerpo. Agradecía que no fuese real porque si tuviese al Gabriel real en frente, queriendo aprovecharse nuevamente de él, no tendría reparo alguno en matarle de la forma más sangrienta posible, de hecho, estaba esperando que sucediera.

- Eres adictivo, Dean – susurró de nuevo Gabriel y continuó repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

- ¡Dean! – esta vez fue la voz de Sam quien logró sacarlo de su horrible pesadilla.

Dean abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Sam a centímetros del suyo –¡hey, hombre, aléjate de mí! – dijo con fastidio empujando con su mano el rostro del chico.

- ¿Estás bien, Dean? – preguntó al deshacerse del empuje del otro– parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que observarme mientras duermo?

Sam sonrió, volviendo a recostarse en la cama junto a Dean – está bien, no tienes qué avergonzarte, incluso yo suelo tener pesadillas a menudo.

- Lo dices como si fueras algún tipo de superhéroe.

- Y de cierto modo lo soy – bromeó.

- Eso quisieras, bicho raro.

- ¿quieres hablar de ello?

- No.

- ¿Estás seguro? Te sentirás mejor si se lo cuentas a alguien más, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido tener a alguien a quien contarle mis pesadillas cuando despierto.

- He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso, Sammy.

- Está bien. Pero cuando quieras hablar…

- No – interrumpió Dean conociendo ya el resto de la frase.

Sam suspiró resignado dándose la vuelta para intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente, sabiendo ya que discutir con Dean era caso perdido.

- Sammy – la voz de Dean a penas se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Alguna vez… has matado a alguien?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – levantó una ceja confundido.

- Sólo es curiosidad – mintió, sabiendo que en realidad se trataba de su consciencia reclamándole por su obsesivo deseo de asesinar a Gabriel.

- He matado a muchos monstruos, Dean, más de los que puedo contar, he estado en el negocio de la caza desde antes de aprender a leer.

- Me refiero a una persona.

- No. he visto a muchas personas perder la vida pero nunca ni mi padre ni yo hemos asesinado a un ser humano, no es nuestro trabajo y va en contra de nuestros principios.

- ¿y crees que está mal el querer hacerlo?

Sam iba a decir que era completamente perverso tener esa clase de pensamientos, mas el rostro de Gabriel de pronto vino a su mente.

- No lo creo. Lo único importante es que no lo hagas.

Sam escuchó al otro reír suavemente a su lado – tienes razón pero no esperaba que dijeras algo así, siempre he pensado que eras algún tipo de santurrón.

- Cállate y duerme.

Nuevamente todo volvió a quedar en silencio, Sam observó la expresión tranquila en el rostro del otro chico y su respiración pausada, dándole a entender que realmente se había quedado dormido. Sam sonrió y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para intentar dormir también, mas se dio cuenta de que la mano de su amigo se aferraba en sueños a su brazo. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona quizá Sam se habría apartado, sin embargo se quedó quieto como una estatua no queriendo despertar de nuevo al chico, por lo contrario permaneció mirando su rostro hasta quedarse dormido también.

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean fue despertado a la mañana siguiente por los primeros rayos del sol golpeando insistentemente en su rostro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes para hallar su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Sam y sus brazos envueltos alrededor del suyo. Sintiendo su rostro arder en la vergüenza se apartó como si el chico estuviese hecho de fuego, dejando un pequeño charco de saliva en su hombro donde antes había estado descansando su boca, quiso arreglarlo pero se dio cuenta de que no había forma de lograrlo sin despertar a Sam, por lo contrario prefirió levantarse silenciosamente y salir de la habitación antes de que Sam despertara y descubriera la razón por la que su camiseta estaba húmeda.

Se duchó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras en silencio. El padre de Sam aún no se levantaba así que decidió que sería una buena idea sorprenderlos con el desayuno para agradecerles a ambos por permitirle quedarse durante el fin de semana.

ooOoo

Sam despertó no mucho después, sintiendo el frío en su brazo derecho, el vacío que el cuerpo de su amigo había dejado al otro lado de la pequeña cama. Soñoliento comenzó a palpar el colchón buscando sentir la presencia del otro cuerpo, mas sólo halló las sábanas arrugadas y ya frías. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y sintió la humedad en su hombro derecho, sonriendo al recordar la imagen de aquel rostro salpicado de pecas, babeando entre sueños, recostado en su brazo. Nuevamente pensó que si se tratase de otra persona le habría resultado desagradable, pero tratándose de Dean por alguna razón lo encontraba adorable. Se echó a reír al imaginar la reacción del otro al despertar y encontrarse a sí mismo recostado en los brazos de su compañero de habitación.

Un olor a tocino quemado de pronto llegó a sus fosas nasales, sonrió y suspiró pensando que se trataba de su padre intentando hacer el desayuno, el hombre nunca había logrado desarrollar las habilidades básicas en la cocina, incluso Sam a los siete años cocinaba mejor que su padre en la actualidad. Se estiró perezosamente y bajó para asegurarse de que su padre no hubiese quemado la cocina aún.

Al bajar las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver la figura rubia y más baja en la cocina en lugar de la figura morena de su padre. Nuevamente Sam se echó a reír al ver a Dean con el delantal blanco hecho un desastre y las comisuras de sus labios cubiertos de mermelada, intentando disipar el humo con una vieja sartén, y el tocino completamente negro se hallaba descansado lastimeramente en un plato.

- ¿Sabes que funcionaria mejor si abrieras las ventas, verdad? – preguntó Sam con tono burlón provocando que el chico se sobresaltara.

- ¡Sam, Imbécil! No se suponía que debieras despertar hasta que estuviera listo el desayuno.

- Oh ¿querías sorprenderme? Eso es inusualmente _lindo_ de tu parte.

- Sólo quería dar las gracias por permitir que me quedara aquí, pero como ves he fracasado, la cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

- Oye no se ve tan mal – dijo Sam en un intento por subirle el ánimo – al menos los huevos y el pan tostado parecen estar bien ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con el resto?

ooOoo

John despertó con el estridente sonido de las risas, era aún temprano en la mañana y tenía planeado dormir hasta casi llegado el medio día, pues había pasado las últimas semanas de caza y apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir. Intentó cubrir sus oídos con la almohada, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para amortiguar el sonido de las risas. Sabiendo que sería inútil intentar dormir de nuevo, se levantó y bajó las escaleras esperando ver la razón por la que los chicos reían a carcajadas.

Aún desde las escaleras, pudo ver como ambos chicos jugaban con la mermelada mientras servían el desayuno.

- Por favor, Sammy, no hagas eso, acabo de bañarme – gritó Dean entre risas intentando alejarse de Sam, quien acababa de untar su nariz pecosa con mermelada de fresa.

- Creí que habías dicho que el rojo era tu color – bromeó el otro.

John sonrió pensando que era la primera vez que veía a Sam divertirse tanto con un amigo. Sabía que su hijo era popular en la escuela y que tenía muchos amigos, sin embargo sabía que además de Jessica ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente cercano. Sam no se había permitido acercarse demasiado a ellos, no desde…. Bueno, prefirió alejar los malos recuerdos de su mente y centrarse en la nueva felicidad de su hijo.

- Huele delicioso – habló por fin John al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

- Buenos días papá – saludó con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento después de tanto reír.

- Buenos días, señor Winchester, tome asiento, el desayuno ya está listo.

- Que considerados, chicos – sonrió enternecido tomando asiento en el comedor, permitiéndose ser atendido por los dos muchachos. A veces tanto trabajo le impedía pasar tiempo con su hijo por lo tanto disfrutaba enormemente de estar allí y verle tan feliz, aunque sólo fuera temporal, aunque en un par de días sus vidas volvieran a ser tan sombrías como siempre habían sido.

- está delicioso – dijo luego de llevarse a la boca el primer bocado.

- En realidad, Dean fue quien lo preparó.

- Todo excepto el tocino.

- Pero la idea fue suya.

- muchas gracias, Dean, por lo visto eres mejor que yo en la cocina – bromeó.

- papá ¿se supone que eso es un cumplido?

- Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – John esperó a que ambos chicos dejaran de reír antes de volver a hablar – Sam ¿qué te parece si te das un baño y luego vas con Dean a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo? Puedes llevarte el auto.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dean se apresuró a responder lleno de entusiasmo.

Y así fue, Sam corrió para alistarse en tiempo record. Mientras tanto Dean se quedó para ayudar a John a lavar los platos.

- Me sorprende cuanto has cambiado, Dean. – comenzó John sin dejar de secar los platos – debo reconocer que siempre te subestimé. Al verte cuando eras pequeño, solía pensar que nunca llegarías a ser cazador, pensé que estarías aterrado de entrar en este mundo, pero veo que eres más valiente de lo que pensaba, chico.

- Gracias, señor.

- Aún recuerdo el día en que te rescatamos de aquella casa, estabas….

- Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora.

- Está bien, lo siento. El punto es que me alegra ver que ahora te llevas bien con Sam. Mi hijo también ha pasado por mucho, y al igual que tú te cerraste al mundo durante tanto tiempo, él se ha cerrado a las personas después de lo que pasó con su amigo hace cuatro años.

- ¿De qué está hablando? Sam es el chico más popular en la escuela y tiene montones de amigos.

- Oh, veo que no te lo ha contado, siendo así no debería seguir hablando.

- Espere, ¿qué pasó hace…

- Hey, Dean ¿estás listo? – interrumpió Sam, ya duchado y vestido.

- Ve, hijo, yo terminaré.

Dean le agradeció con una sonrisa y corrió hacia fuera tras Sam.

- Oye, Sammy ¿puedo conducir?

- Dean, no creo que a papá...

- Vamos – interrumpió ya sabiendo lo que diría – es un auto precioso, harías mi sueño realidad si me dejaras conducirlo.

Sam suspiró resignado, no pudiendo resistirse a sus grandes ojos suplicantes – está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Sin embargo todo el camino fue un dolor de cabeza para Sam, puesto que Dean conducía demasiado de prisa y escuchaba música a todo volumen mientras cantaba a todo pulmón. Fue un alivio cuando se detuvieron en frente del supermercado.

- Ya tuve suficiente, yo conduciré de regresó – dijo al bajar del auto.

- Vamos, ¿en serio? Pero si fue divertido – dijo en tono de reproche.

- Fue divertido para ti, Dean. yo no lo soportaré de nuevo.

- Oye, no seas una niña al respecto.

- Ya tuviste tu momento y se acabó, ahora concéntrate en las compras.

- Hombre, eres aburrido.

Sam permaneció en silencio durante casi todo el tiempo, concentrándose en las compras, poniendo lácteos, carnes frutas y verduras en el carrito, después de un tiempo se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que Dean estaba demasiado silencioso.

- Oye, Dean… - calló al ver al otro chico poniendo una considerable cantidad de dulces en el carrito – no vamos a llevar todo eso.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con genuina decepción.

- ¿Es eso lo que te da Bobby para el almuerzo?

- No, pero estoy seguro de que eres más divertido que el viejo.

- No, no lo soy, así que pon toda esa basura de nuevo donde la encontraste.

- Sí mamá – dijo con desgano – por lo menos llevemos el pie ¿sí? ¿por favor?

Nuevamente Sam se encontró siendo incapaz de contenerse ante sus ojos de cachorro, normalmente aquel truco no funcionaba con él, ni siquiera cuando era Jess quién lo usaba.

- Está bien, pero no siempre seré tan condescendiente.

- Gracias mami, eres la mejor – Y de pronto saltó sobre él y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, dejándolo congelado incluso hasta después de que el otro había retirado todos los demás dulces del carrito.

- Hey Sammy ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado o vamos a pagar esto?

Entonces Sam reaccionó, tocó su mejilla y sonrió, sintiendo aún la humedad de los labios de su amigo.

- Dean ¿podrías poner esto en el maletero? Regreso enseguida – dijo Sam al salir del supermercado entregándole las bolsas de las compras.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No tardo –fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Dean se encogió de hombros y comenzó a poner las bolsas dentro del auto, pensando en tal vez cuando Sam regresara le preguntaría acerca de lo que había mencionado su padre, acerca de lo que había pasado con su amigo hacía cuatro años. En el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con Sam, no recordaba haberle escuchado hablar nunca de sus amigos y poco mencionaba su pasado, lo cual era injusto ya que era él quien decía que los amigos no se ocultaban cosas.

- Oye enano ¿te vas a quedar ahí de pie o vamos a sentarnos?

Dean reconoció la voz de Sam tras su espalda, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a protestar por el feo apodo, mas la ira se desvaneció al ver al Winchester más joven sosteniendo dos enormes helados en sus manos.

- ¿Es para mí?

- Por supuesto que es para ti – dijo entre risas

- Gracias, Sammy, Pensé que odiabas los dulces pero veo que no eres tan aburrido después de todo.

Olvidándose del asunto, Dean siguió a Sam, quien se había sentado en la banca de un parque cercano y sin ser consciente de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a devorar su helado.

Sam, sonrió también al ver a su amigo disfrutar tanto de su helado – Sabía que te gustaría, siempre has amado los helados ¿eh?

- ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin dejar de comer.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recodar qué?

- Cuando éramos niños – la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los ojos confundidos de Dean -no sé si recuerdes, pero cuando era pequeño y me quedaba en tu casa cuando papá tenía trabajo, siempre estuve intentando de todas las formas causar alguna reacción en ti, aunque fuese sólo un pequeño gesto.

- Sí, recuerdo un poco, eras tan molesto.

- Un día te llevé a dar un paseo – continuó - me seguiste en silencio, mirando al suelo. Recuerdo que sudabas mucho así que te compré un helado, pensé que ni siquiera intentarías sostenerlo, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que lo hiciste y más aún cuando vi que sonreíste, fue una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible, aun así fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Sentí que por primera vez había hecho algo bueno.

- Eres un exagerado –dijo sonriendo levemente – pero ¿sabes? Lo recuerdo y también estaba feliz. Solía salir de paseo con mi hermano cuando era muy pequeño y él siempre compraba un helado para mí al final del día. Así que sentí que estaba de nuevo con mi hermano.

- ¿Así que hoy sientes de nuevo que soy tu hermano?

- No, no me gustaría que fueras mi hermano.

- ¿Eh? ¿por qué? – preguntó Sam ofendido.

- Es más divertido si somos amigos ¿no crees?

Pero Dean en realidad lo decía simplemente porque de esa manera no se sentiría culpable luego de soñar con Sam acariciando su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama.

- Tienes razón, es mucho mejor así – Sam sin saberlo pensaba exactamente en lo mismo que Dean.

oooOOooo

Los dos muchachos pasaron el resto de la tarde cocinando, jugando los videojuegos de Sam y viendo toda clase de películas. Estaban viendo justo el final de una de las tantas películas que habían visto durante el día, cuando John Winchester entró a toda prisa y apagó la TV.

- ¿Sucede algo papá?

- Acabo de recibir una llamada de Bobby, tengo que irme, Sam.

- ¿Bobby? ¿está bien? ¿le ocurrió algo? – preguntó Dean, con su voz llena de preocupación.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Sam, ya sabes que hacer, pon inmediatamente sal en las puertas y ventanas, mantén tus armas cerca y por ningún motivo salgan de la casa ¿me escucharon?

Ambos chicos asintieron antes de que John se marchara.

- No te preocupes, Dean, sucede a menudo – dijo Sam para intentar calmar los evidentes nervios de su amigo - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a preparar la cena? Ya es hora de cenar y muero de hambre.

Dean asintió y siguió a Sam a la cocina.

- Sam, ¿no te sientes solo a veces? Quiero decir, con tu padre cazando todo el tiempo.

- No en realidad, me he llegado a acostumbrar. Además tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, tengo a Jess y ahora te tengo a ti por lo tanto nunca estoy realmente solo.

- Pero no siempre ha sido así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu padre mencionó algo acerca de un incidente con un amigo tuyo hace cuatro años – Sam se quedó congelado en su sitio con una expresión que oscilaba entre el pánico y la ira.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – le ordenó.

- Nada, sólo dijo que ese incidente provocó que te alejaras de las personas. ¿qué pasó, Sam?

- Nada que debas saber, Dean, hay cosas de mi pasado que no me gusta recordar y mi amigo es una de ellas.

- ¿Has hablado con alguien al respecto?

- No es necesario – dijo Sam con tono cortante.

- Te equivocas, Sam, siempre es necesario desahogarte, piensas que puedes lidiar con todo tu solo hasta que te das cuenta de que las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles si hubieras hablado con alguien.

- ¿Y crees que ese alguien tienes que ser tú? Tengo amigos, Dean y tengo también a Jess.

Dean sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al escuchar las duras palabras de Sam, mas fingió no sentir nada y continuó insistiendo: - no olvides que yo también soy tu amigo y dijiste que los amigos no se guardan secretos.

- Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo – como si tú no guardaras ningún secreto.

- Es diferente – se defendió, Dean – lo que me ocurrió, sucedió hace tan sólo un par de semanas, aún no estoy listo para hablar, en cambio lo tuyo ocurrió hace más de cuatro años.

- Pero fue algo horrible, Dean. ni siquiera te atrevas a compáralo con lo que sea que te haya ocurrido hace un par de semanas. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera fue tan grave, simplemente como siempre estás siendo un niño llorón cuyo padre le consintió de más - Sam en medio de la ira no media el alcance de sus palabras, se dio la vuelta para respirar e intentar calmarse por lo que no vio las lágrimas de ira brillando en los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿sabes qué, Sam? Vete a la mierda.

Sam se dio la vuelta al escuchar un fuerte portazo tras su espalda, sintiendo el pánico reemplazar la ira cuando no halló a Dean, por ningún lado. Entonces agarró el arma más cercana y corrió tras su amigo.

- ¡Dean! – gritó sin obtener respuesta.

Estaba oscuro y el viento soplaba con fuerza, Sam lamentó no haber llevado puesta su chaqueta.

-¡Dean! – Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, parecía que el chico se había evaporado - ¡Dean! por favor, no estaba hablando en serio…. Escucha, tienes razón, si regresas te contaré lo que ocurrió ¿vale? –Silencio - ¡Dean! ¡Maldición!

ooOoo

Dean, se hallaba sentado en una roca no muy lejos de la casa, oculto entre los árboles. Podía escuchar a Sam gritar a lo lejos, sin embargo a esa distancia no podía escuchar lo que decía y no tenía planeado regresar en corto tiempo. No le importaba si Sam estaba preocupado, se lo merecía después de todo, pero tampoco tenía planeado quedarse toda la noche en medio del frío. Tomó entonces su teléfono y marcó sin pensarlo dos veces:

- ¿Benny? Soy yo, Dean.

- ¿Dean? ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Podrías recogerme por favor? Estoy en casa de Sam.

- Dean ¿pasa algo?

- Pasa que Sam es un idiota.

- Dean, no creo que quedarte conmigo sea lo correcto.

- ¿otra vez con eso, Benny? – dijo con fastidio – por favor, no quiero estar más aquí. Si no vienes por mí, pasaré la noche afuera.

- Bien –suspiró resignado - ¿A dónde tengo que ir? –Pero Dean no respondió - ¿Dean? – entonces la llamada se cortó tras un fuerte ruido.

Dean estaba a punto de decirle a Benny la dirección de la casa de Sam, cuando una mano ajena le agarró por la cintura y otra fría mano se posó firmemente sobre su boca para impedir que gritara.

-Shh, tranquilo muchacho, no te comeremos si prometes colaborar. – dijo una áspera voz femenina cerca de su oído, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

**De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos la próxima semana :)**


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido del viento al sacudir los árboles y el frio le indicaron que aún era de noche cuando despertó. Podía oler el polvo y la humedad en el aire pero su cabeza palpitaba con el solo hecho de pensar en abrir los ojos.

- Oye, parece que nuestra bella durmiente ha despertado – dijo la misma voz femenina que había escuchado justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Dean logró abrir lentamente los ojos agradeciendo la luz mortecina que apenas iluminaba el lugar. Notó que se encontraba en una especie de apestoso granero y que los rostros de un hombre y una mujer se hallaban inclinados muy cerca del suyo. Intentó moverse mas se dio cuenta de que sus manos y pies estaban atados a la misma silla en la que estaba sentado.

- Qué demonios ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – intentó en vano no sonar aterrado.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso Papi no te ha hablado de nosotros? – la mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años le sonrió, enseñándole un par de largos y afilados dientes brotando de sus encías.

- ¡Vampiros! – gritó sintiendo el pánico crecer.

- Pero mírate, si estás a punto de hacerte pis en tus pantalones, pensaba que Sam Winchester al ser el hijo de un cazador sería un poco más valiente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que estaba allí era debido a que los vampiros le habían confundido con Sam, sin embargo no intentó corregirles.

- Oye Kim ¿estás segura de que este chico es Sam Winchester?- dijo el otro vampiro cuya presencia apenas era notoria al lado de la mujer, levantando la barbilla de Dean con sus fríos dedos.

- Dudo que alguien más viva en este maldito lugar ¿Quién más iba a ser este chico sino Sam Winchester?

- Los Winchester son famosos por ser unos cazadores temibles. Por lo que he oído, incluso el chico a su corta edad ha logrado asesinar por lo menos a una docena de los nuestros, y mira esto, este chico está temblando de miedo.

Kim pareció reflexionar unos instantes y luego volvió su cabeza hacia Dean.

- Dinos quien eres, muchacho, y tal vez tengamos compasión de ti.

- ….

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cuál es tu puto nombre!? – gritó la mujer tirando con fuerza de los cortos cabellos del chico.

- ….

- Comételo Martin.

Entonces le empujó en dirección al otro vampiro, quien lo atrapó ágilmente antes de caer al suelo.

- Dean, mi nombre es Dean – respondió al fin, al sentir los colmillos del hombre tan cerca de su cuello.

- Dean – repitió el otro, pensativo – el hijo de Bobby Singer ¿verdad?

- ….

- Seguro nos será igual de útil que el Winchester.

- ¿Entonces lo dejarán? –preguntó Dean.

- Sólo si no interfiere.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- ¿De ti? Nada – dijo la mujer con tono burlón – sólo eres mercancía intercambiable.

- ¿Tienes su teléfono? – preguntó el vampiro a su compañera – llama a Bobby Singer.

Kim obedeció sin preámbulo.

- Dean ¿está todo bien? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado – se escuchó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué te tiene tan ocupado, Papi? – respondió Kim con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué le has hecho a Dean?

- No te preocupes, tu chico está bien. Por ahora – Bobby suspiró lleno de alivio.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero. Si traes el Colt antes de la media noche, te devolveré a tu hijo en una pieza, de no ser así ya sabes lo que pasará, entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

- ¿Cómo sé que Dean está en realidad contigo?

La mujer sonrió, enseñando sus sucios dientes y aun sosteniendo el móvil en la mano se acercó al chico atado a la silla.

- Dean, cariño, Papi quiere hablarte –dijo acercando el móvil a sus labios, pero el adolescente ni siquiera mostro señales de querer hablar- Habla, chico, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ….

- ¡Te he dicho que hables! – le dio entonces una fuerte bofetada que le hizo maldecir y gemir de dolor.

- Ahí lo tienes – dijo la mujer satisfecha.

- ¡Dean! no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, no permitiré que te haga daño ¿escuchaste?

- Bobby, estaré bien, no tienes que hacer lo que dicen.

- Suficiente, ya sabes que hacer –dijo la mujer al cazador antes de finalizar la llamada.

No teniendo más opción que esperar, los vampiros se dedicaron a vigilar al muchacho, caminando en círculos alrededor de la silla a la que estaba atado.

- ¿Para qué quieren el arma? – preguntó Dean, después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Desde cuando eres quien hace las preguntas?

- Ustedes fueron quienes me golpearon y me secuestraron, tengo derecho al menos a una pregunta ¿no?

- Te has vuelto muy valiente de repente, chico.

- Tal vez porque ahora sé que no pueden matarme.

- No estés tan seguro.

En realidad el corazón de Dean golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sin embargo debía mantener distraídos a los vampiros mientras intentaba cortar la cuerda con la navaja que disimuladamente había logrado extraer de su pantalón.

- Si me matas no habrá trato y en lugar del revólver conseguirán sólo una bala en sus cráneos.

- Aún nos queda Sam.

- Cómo ha dicho ya tu amigo, Sam es un cazador temible, si ha matado a tantos de los suyos no tendrá problema con unos cuantos más.

- Sobreestimas a tu amigo, Dean, no olvides que Sam no es un superhéroe, es sólo un adolescente.

- Creo que son ustedes quienes le subestiman.

La mujer estaba a punto de refutar cuando una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos vampiros inmediatamente se pusieron alerta y Dean sintió que su corazón saltaría fuera de su pecho.

- Parece que han llegado y no muy dispuestos a negociar, Martin ve a ver qué sucede y si se ponen agresivos no dudes en matarlos.

El otro vampiro se marchó en dirección a donde se había escuchado aquella explosión. Al parecer Bobby no había tardado mucho, pero ¿por qué habría de hacer una entrada tan ruidosa? Seguramente debía tratarse de una trampa para los vampiros. Dean nunca había sido creyente pero en silencio rezó para que todo saliera bien.

La mujer permaneció alerta con la mirada fija en la enorme puerta del granero, afuera no se escuchaba ningún ruido y eso era lo suficientemente alarmante. Dean había logrado ya cortar la cuerda que ataba sus manos, sin embargo aún faltaban sus pies por desatar. No era posible cortar la cuerda sin que la mujer se diese cuenta, tendría que distraerla o hacer que se acercase lo suficiente como para atacarla, quizá si la apuñalaba en un ojo provocaría el daño suficiente para mantenerla fuera de combate por unos segundos.

- Tu amigo está tardado – comenzó Dean – deberías ir a comprobar que su cabeza siga unida a su cuello.

- ¿Y dejarte solo? ¿Crees que soy tan tonta?

- ¿Enserio quieres que responda?

Y allí estaba la reacción esperada, mucho más fácil y pronto de lo que Dean había esperado.

- Escucha bien, niño – la mujer se dio la vuelta hacia Dean, tirando fuertemente de su cabello, obligándole a mirarla – ahora que tu papi ha roto el trato, no hay nada que me impida matarte ¿sabes?

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho ya?

- Tú lo has pedido.

Kim enseñó sus feos colmillos y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Dean, el chico pudo sentir como sus colmillos se clavaban en su piel como cientos de agujas y la extraña sensación de la succión y la pérdida de sangre. Sintió la navaja deslizarse de sus manos, sin fuerzas o quizá sin valor para atacar, no podía saberlo, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otra explosión volvió a escucharse a lo lejos.

- No te muevas, no iré muy lejos – la mujer se limpió los restos de sangre con el dorso de la mano y se alejó, sabiendo que afuera algo marchaba mal.

Dean suspiró aliviado al no sentir más la extraña sensación de que su vida estaba siendo succionada y se inclinó para desatar sus piernas tratando de ignorar el mareo y la visión aun borrosa.

- Dean – escuchó que alguien susurró su nombre desde la puerta, así que levantó el rostro para encontrar aquellos pequeños ojos avellana mirándole llenos de preocupación.

- ¡Sam! ¿estás loco? ¡qué demonios haces aquí! – exclamó en voz baja.

- Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Dean, date prisa y vámonos.

Dean se debatía entre sentirse aliviado o enfadado, puesto que era demasiado arriesgado para Sam presentarse solo ante un par de vampiros que idiotas o no, seguían siendo peligrosos, aun así no había tiempo para decir nada al respecto por lo que reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para correr hacia él. Sam, le tomó de la mano para guiarlo silenciosamente hacia la salida mientas que Dean se aferraba fuertemente al otro, intentando seguir sus ágiles pasos, procurando callar sus fuertes jadeos, pensando que en definitiva se hallaba fuera de forma, pues tan sólo había perdido un poco de sangre y ya su cuerpo sentía las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, Sam, luchaba contra el impulso de inspeccionar el cuerpo de su amigo y cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, puesto que se veía pálido y agotado. Probablemente el otro no fuese consiente pero Sam podía ver la sangre seca en su cien izquierda, la mejilla levemente magullada y una enorme marca de mordida en su pálido cuello y se preguntó cuanta sangre habría perdido. Sin embargo tendría que esperar, puesto que los vampiros poco tardarían en notar que su rehén había escapado y considerando sus sentidos sobrehumanos del oído, la vista y el olfato, no tardarían en encontrarlos.

Ambos corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, ocultos entre los árboles, viendo el sucio y abandonado granero desaparecer a lo lejos, pero de pronto, Sam se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Dean casi chocara con su espalda. El rubio se congeló cuando vio la razón por la cual el otro se había detenido.

- ¿En serio pensaron que podrían escapar? ¿no son adorables? – allí estaba Kim en frente de Sam, con su molesto tono de voz – pensaba que era Bobby Singer quien había roto el trato, pero mira, resulta que sólo es un niño que no sabe apreciar su miserable y corta vida.

- Era a mí a quien querían desde un principio – comenzó Sam – así que si dejan ir a Dean, les prometo que me quedaré, sin trucos ni trampas, sólo me quedaré.

- Lo siento Sammy, pero ahora no puedo dejar que ninguno de los dos escape.

- ¡Sam!

Sam sintió como un par de manos fuertes apartaban a Dean de su lado. Ahora Martin aprisionaba a Dean entre sus brazos.

- ¡Dean! –gritó, intentando correr en su rescate, pero Kim aprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar también a Sam.

- Lo siento muchacho, pero me temo que es demasiado arriesgado dejarte con vida, sabemos de lo que son capaz los Wínchester.

Dicho esto clavó sus afilados dientes en la delicada piel de Sam y comenzó a succionar su sangre tan rápido como su hambre se lo pedía.

- ¡Sam!… ¡déjalo en paz, maldita bruja! Prometiste que no le harías daño – gritó Dean en la desesperación, sintiéndose impotente en los brazos del vampiro.

Pero Kim ni siquiera apartó la cara del cuello de Sam, saboreando lo dulce de su sangre. Los brazos de Sam pronto se volvieron flácidos en su agarre y su respiración se tornó rápida e irregular, pareciera que el Winchester estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento pero en realidad podía sentir claramente el dolor palpitante en su cuello y su cabeza debido a la rapidez con que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y podía también escuchar los gritos desesperados de Dean y el miedo en su voz.

- Deja de moverte, chico, no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo que a tu amigo – Sam escuchó decir al otro vampiro mientras intentaba difícilmente lidiar con los movimientos de Dean.

Entonces vio la oportunidad. Ambos vampiros estaban distraídos, así que sacó el machete que llevaba oculto entre sus pantalones. Al sentir a Sam volver a moverse entre sus brazos, la mujer apartó sus labios de su piel para ver lo que le sucedía, encontrándose con el filo del machete atravesando su propio cuello.

Dean continuó sacudiéndose violentamente, pensando que perdería a Sam mientras que él se encontraba impotente en manos de los vampiros, incapaz de protegerlo, y todo sería su culpa. Sin embargo, sus movimientos se detuvieron al ver lleno de horror como la cabeza de la mujer rodaba hasta sus pies y ahora Sam sostenía un machete ensangrentado en sus manos, con su pálido rostro salpicado de sangre, respirando con dificultad y apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

- ¡Dean! ¡hazlo! – Sam gritó, lanzándole el arma.

Dean, atrapó el arma en el aire y levantó su brazo tembloroso para acabar con el trabajo, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza de Kim se hallaba descansando junto a sus botas y su cuerpo sin vida, cubierto de sangre yacía a un par de metros a los pies de Sam. Quería poder ver sólo al par de vampiros que le habían secuestrado y que estuvieron a punto de matar a Sam, pero por alguna razón sólo pudo ver el cuerpo inerte y despedazado de su madre en su lugar. Su cerebro insistía en reproducir la imagen del asesinato de sus padres que había presenciado años atrás y que le había quitado el habla por la mitad de lo que llevaba de vida.

-¡Maldición, Dean! ¡Reacciona! – gritó Sam llenándose de pánico al ver que Dean se había quedado congelado, con sólo el terror reflejándose en sus ojos verdes.

Ambos sintieron aún más terror cuando el vampiro arrebató fácilmente el arma de las manos de Dean y la levantó a la altura de su cabeza.

¡No! ¡Dean! – Sam intentó correr en su ayuda, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, mas se detuvo abruptamente ante el sonido de un fuerte disparo. El chico por reflejo cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y por unos largos segundos no volvió a escuchar nada más.

Por un momento todo se llenó una inquietante calma, hasta que Sam volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver el cuerpo del vampiro sin vida en el suelo con una bala entre sus ojos.

- Parece que el colt es auténtico después de todo – Sam se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre sosteniendo el revólver en sus manos y aun apuntando a la cabeza del vampiro.

- ¡Dean! ¿estás bien? Reacciona, muchacho – Bobby corrió en su dirección y le sacudió por los hombros.

- ¿Bobby? …estoy bien - dijo sonando aun aturdido.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Sam? – el castaño asintió con la cabeza, aun incapaz de hablar.

- Vamos a casa, no es seguro aquí.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabaña de John luego de quemar los cuerpos, Bobby caminaba adelante sosteniendo los hombros de Dean, preocupado por cómo estaría tomando la situación. Sam y John caminaban detrás sin decir una sola palabra. Sam quería hablar a su padre, decirle que lo sentía, que todo había sido su culpa en primer lugar, pero sabía por la rigidez en los hombros del mayor y su profundo ceño fruncido, que no era el mejor momento para hablarle.

- Dean ¿estás seguro de que no te sucede nada? – insistió de nuevo Bobby, al ver como su hijo no despegaba la mirada del suelo y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, justo como cuando era niño y recién lo había llevado a casa. John siempre le había amonestado por ser sobreprotector, pero él nunca podría comprender que luego de que Dean recuperara el habla, uno de sus más grandes temores desde entonces había sido que el chico regresara a su estado semi-catátonico.

- Estoy bien Bobby, en realidad estoy estupendo, acabo de ser secuestrado por un par de vampiros que estuvieron a punto de matarnos a Sam y a mí ¿por qué habría de sentirme mal? – respondió al fin con tono sarcástico.

Bobby en otras circunstancias se habría ofendido por el tono tan altanero que su hijo acababa de usar, pero se limitó a suspirar, aliviado de que al menos el chico aún conservara su voz. No podía pasar por alto la forma en que el miedo se había reflejado en su rostro cuando Sam le había ordenado cortarle la cabeza al vampiro, como su brazo temblaba en el aire incapaz de realizar su trabajo. Bobby lo sabía desde el principio, Dean no estaba listo aún para la caza y quizás nunca lo estaría.

- ¡Benny!

La voz de Dean le sacó de sus pensamientos. Reaccionó para ver como el chico corría hacia los brazos de un hombre rubio de unos treinta y tantos años, usando una gabardina negra, un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida, de hecho se sorprendió, puesto que Dean nunca había sido físicamente afectuoso, ni siquiera con él, que era su padre.

- Dean ¿estás bien? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- ¿Y quién demonios es este? – preguntó Bobby con recelo.

Entonces Dean recordó la presencia de su padre y los Winchester tras su espalda y se separó de Benny intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Él es Benny Lafitte, es un profesor, Bobby…

- Eso no explica qué está haciendo aquí.

- Yo lo llamé - intervino Sam, aunque eso no quería decir que no se sentía tan molesto como Bobby o quizás aún más. En primer lugar Dean le había prometido que no volvería a buscar a Benny, y también estaba el hecho de que era él quien había rescatado a Dean, mientas que Benny era quien se llevaba los abrazos y la devoción del chico. Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido e infantil pero no podía dejar de sentir celos.

- ¿y por qué lo has llamado a él en lugar de nosotros, Sam? - está vez fue su padre quién preguntó con suspicacia. Conocía a Sam y sabía cuándo mentía.

- Fue antes de saber que había sido secuestrado. Habíamos discutido y Dean se marchó enfadado, no podía encontrarlo así que llamé a Benny en busca de ayuda ya que pensé que tú te enfadarías.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Dean? – el chico asintió sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos - creí haberte dicho que no salieras de la casa.

- Lo siento, señor.

- Papá, es mi culpa, fui yo quien dijo cosas que no debería.

- Vamos a discutir esto adentro ¿les parece? – intervino Bobby – gracias por venir, profesor, pero creo que ya no es necesaria su ayuda.

- No hay problema, me alegra saber que el asunto no pasó a mayores, cuídense chicos.

- Lo siento, Benny – susurró Dean mientras Benny se alejaba.

Una vez dentro los dos adultos tomaron asiento, cansados.

- ¿entonces que tienen para decir, muchachos? – comenzó John, cruzándose de brazos, aun con la tensión dibujada en su rostro y en sus hombros, moviendo la pierna insistentemente en espera de una explicación.

- No hay nada que explicar, señor Winchester – dijo Dean – Fui descuidado y las cosas salieron mal.

- Alguien pudo haber muerto esta noche, Dean.

- Lo sé… y lo siento.

- Chicos, vayan a su habitación, ha sido una noche larga y deben estar tan cansados como nosotros – Bobby interrumpió lo que pensó sería una larga discusión con el mayor de los Winchester – ocúpense de limpiar sus heridas ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos asintieron y subieron en silencio a su habitación, reconociendo que ambos adultos necesitaban tiempo a solas para discutir entre ellos. Nuevamente Dean sintió la vergüenza y la culpa por los acontecimientos de la noche; había hecho que por poco Bobby y el padre de Sam perdieran el arma que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir, casi había causado también la muerte de Sam o la suya propia y por si fuera poco estuvo a punto de meter a Benny en problemas con Bobby. No se suponía que debiera llamar a Benny, no cuando había prometido a Sam que no volvería a buscarlo. Eso sólo añadía un punto más a la lista de razones por las que Sam debería estar enfadado.

- Sammy…. Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy, de verdad – intentó Dean una vez entraron en la seguridad de la habitación, pero Sam no respondió, se dirigió a su armario para extraer su botiquín como si Dean no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna.

**Gracias por leer, les deseo una feliz navidad! **** =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

- He dicho que lo siento, Sammy – insistió Dean después de ver a Sam limpiar la tierra en su piel y sus propias heridas durante casi media hora -¿acaso no piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra?

- …

- Sé que no debí haber salido de casa, pero ¿qué caso tiene? de todos modos los vampiros nos habrían encontrado de alguna u otra forma y habría sido peor ya que nos habrían atrapado a ambos con la guardia baja.

- ¿Crees que es lo único que me molesta? – respondió al fin dejando de lado su botiquín para que Dean pudiera usarlo también, pero el otro ni siquiera lo miró.

- Lo sé, hombre, no debí acobardarme en el momento en que tenía que cazar al vampiro, no debí haberte hecho mentir… y no debí haber llamado a Benny… pero entiende que simplemente no puedo dejarlo, lo necesito… como tú necesitas a Jessica.

- No los compares, Dean, tú apenas lo conoces. Además si sabías desde un principio que no ibas a dejarlo, nunca debiste prometerlo… me engañaste y elegiste el peor momento para hacerlo.

- No lo hagas ver como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo, en primer lugar nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste.

- ¿Ahora estamos compitiendo por quién consigue la mayor cantidad de culpas? Si es así entonces eres el ganador, Dean.

- No es una competencia. Yo ya me he disculpado ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿no crees que merezco una disculpa también?

- Te la ofrecería si hubieras sido capaz de matar a ese vampiro.

- Púdrete, Sam.

Dean tomó su ropa limpia y salió en dirección al baño para cambiarse, pues no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo discutiendo con Sam y escuchando una y otra vez las mismas ofensas, pero se detuvo a medio camino en el corredor al escuchar la voz de ambos padres en la sala de estar, al parecer discutiendo. Dean sabía que no era apropiado escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero algo respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche le decía que aquella conversación no era tan ajena en realidad.

- No deberías ser tan blando con el chico – alcanzó a escuchar la fría voz de John y se acercó un poco más a las escaleras, permaneciendo en cuclillas para evitar ser descubierto espiando su conversación.

- Dean ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche, hablaremos luego de eso, pero sólo seremos él y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo que ver! ¡Mi hijo pudo haber muerto esta noche!

Dean se estremeció ante el fuerte tono de voz y sintió una familiar punzada en el pecho, que ya había experimentado más de una vez durante esa noche.

- No fue su intención que esto sucediera, estoy seguro de que está arrepentido, además fuimos nosotros quienes les pusimos en esta situación. Los vampiros querían de vuelta el Colt y simplemente usaron a los chicos para manipularnos.

- Ambos deberían estar preparados para algo así ya que son hijos de cazadores.

- John, son sólo unos chicos.

- Exactamente, y eso los hace más vulnerables, por eso no pueden andar por el mundo siendo tan indefensos, sin saber cómo combatir ante una situación como esta. Por eso enseñé a cazar a Sam desde pequeño.

- ¿Y eso te hace sentir orgulloso? ¿crees que esta es la vida que tu hijo quería?

Dean sentía el impulso de intervenir, de salir de su escondite y pedirles que dejaran de discutir, decirles que asumiría la culpa de todo, pero sabía que Bobby lo enviaría de vuelta a la habitación de Sam con la promesa de que hablarían más tarde sobre ello y continuaría discutiendo con John hasta el amanecer.

- Es la vida que le tocó, ambos sabemos que desde el momento en que su madre murió frente a su cuna, desde el momento en que ese demonio la asesinó, Sam dejó de ser un niño normal. Pero no es de él de quien estamos hablando.

- ¿Y qué sugieres John? ¿Que me vuelva más estricto con Dean y que lo trate como a una maldita herramienta en lugar de tratarlo como a un chico?

- Cuida tus palabras, Bobby - Dean pudo ver el rostro de John volverse rojo por la ira a pesar de la distancia – el problema no es que sea demasiado estricto con mi chico, el problema aquí es que sobreproteges demasiado al tuyo y por eso no sabe ni siquiera como utilizar una maldita arma para defenderse. En realidad nunca pude entender por qué decidiste adoptar al chico, pudiste dejarlo en cualquier hogar de acogida pero en su lugar decidiste llevarlo a casa a pesar de su condición, aun sabiendo que sería un obstáculo para tu trabajo y luego pusiste su vida por encima de la de tu esposa…

Entonces sucedió algo que Dean no esperaba que sucediera pero que desde hacía un par de minutos estaba deseándolo: Bobby se levantó de su asiento y golpeó a John en la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus nudillos se lastimaron. El otro hombre se limitó a mirarle aturdido y sostuvo la zona afectada con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro de manera casi cómica. Pero Dean no se reía, por lo contrario sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. No era que no hubiese pensado en ello antes, de hecho se torturaba cada noche pensando en lo mismo, era el hecho de escucharlo salir de los labios del hombre a quien más admiraba en el mundo, que prácticamente veía como a un héroe. Era la ira, era la decepción, era el dolor.

- No te atrevas a repetirlo, John. No te atrevas a insinuar que Dean no es mi hijo. No te atrevas a compararlo con una maldita carga que puedo dejar tirada en cualquier momento. Dean es tan hijo mío como Sam es hijo tuyo ¿me escuchaste, idiota?. Iré a descansar al auto y mañana a primera hora me llevaré a Dean.

Bobby se habría marchado en ese mismo instante si no supiera lo agotado que su hijo se encontraba y lo mucho que necesitaba el descanso ahora mismo, sólo esperaba que los gritos no le hubieran despertado.

Por otro lado Dean corrió de nuevo a la habitación de Sam, olvidándose por completo del baño y del cambio de ropa, ahora lo que más necesitaba era una palabra de consuelo, un abrazo quizás, cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar que lo que recién había escuchado no era cierto, a pesar de saber en el fondo que lo era. Pero al entrar de nuevo se encontró con que Sam ya se hallaba dormido, con su respiración tranquila y las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza y recordó que el joven Winchester también estaba enfadado. Pensó entonces en correr a Bobby y pedirle que se marcharan ahora mismo, pero sabía que le partiría el corazón saber que su hijo había escuchado tan horrible discusión. Cubrió su boca para ahogar los sollozos, pensando en qué debería hacer, cómo podía escapar de aquel lugar, viendo sólo la ventana como su única alternativa.

oooOooo

Benny sentía que no había logrado dormir más que un par de horas cuando un fuerte ruido le sacó de sus sueños. Abrió perezosamente los ojos viendo el reloj de mesa que marcaba las 2:00 am. en grandes número verdes y se incorporó lentamente preguntándose qué habría causado aquel ruido que le había despertado. Entonces lo escuchó de nuevo; eran tres fuertes golpes en su puerta de madera. Agarró el arma que guardaba siempre bajo la almohada y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, preguntándose ahora quién llamaría tan tarde o mejor dicho, a tan tempranas horas.

Abrió levemente la puerta, sin dejar de sostener firmemente el arma hasta que vio la delgada y rubia figura del chico a quien horas atrás había dejado sano y salvo con su padre. Ahora Dean estaba en frente de su puerta, temblando de frío, aun con su rostro sucio y herido.

- Dean ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pero Dean no respondió, se limitó a abrazarlo inhalando el aroma de la colonia en sus ropas y su piel – ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Puedo quedarme hasta el amanecer? ¿por favor? – por un momento esperó que Benny también estuviese enfadado por casi meterle en problemas con Bobby y los Winchester y que terminara por rechazarle, pero por el contrario Benny asintió y le guió con cuidado hasta su habitación.

- ¿Sabe tu padre que estás aquí?

- Dejé una nota diciendo que estaría fuera, pero no le dije dónde.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué escapaste de nuevo? ¿acaso no tuviste suficiente con la primera vez? Es peligroso que andes por ahí solo, Dean, en especial después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Pero no me ocurrió nada, Benny. Los Winchester cazaron a los vampiros de todas formas.

- Podrían no ser los únicos.

- …

Benny suspiró y le entregó al chico una copa de whiskey, sorprendiéndose cuando el otro la bebió de un solo trago.

- ¿Entonces? – dejando de lado su sermón, Benny esperó a que Dean comenzara a explicar la razón de su huida.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todos te odian?

- Lo experimenté hace un par de horas cuando fui a buscarte.

- Sam está enfadado conmigo, John Winchester ahora me odia y Bobby… sé que también está enfadado a pesar de que insiste en defenderme.

- Dean, está bien, no creo que ninguno de ellos te odie, simplemente están enfadados, pero mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Deberías regresar antes de que noten tu ausencia. Te llevaré.

Benny tomó al chico del brazo para guiarlo hasta su auto, pero el otro se sacudió bruscamente para liberarse de su agarre.

- No me trates como a un niño, Benny, no escuchaste lo que yo escuché. – volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos como un niños haciendo un berrinche.

- Está bien ¿quieres hablar de ello?

- El padre de Sam está seguro de que por mi culpa su hijo pudo haber muerto esta noche y además cree que soy el responsable de arruinar la vida de Bobby.

Benny se inclinó en frente de la cama, junto las rodillas del chico, en una posición que hacía que Dean se sintiera de nuevo como un niño pequeño, pero Dean no dijo nada, después de todo, eso es lo que era para Benny.

- Sabes que eso no cierto ¿verdad?

- Lo es. Aun así duele escucharlo.

- Estoy seguro de que nada es tu culpa, Dean. A veces eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

- Quería convertirme en cazador en parte para compensar a Bobby por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, para protegerle, para no volver a perder a nadie más… pero creo que no estoy hecho para esto, Benny. Esta noche, cuando Sam me entregó el arma… debí haber sido capaz de matar aquel vampiro, no sé por qué pero mis manos simplemente no se movieron, todo habría sido un desastre si John Winchester no hubiese llegado. Aun quiero convertirme en cazador, pero estoy seguro de que Bobby después de hoy querrá sacarme de la escuela.

Dean permanecía con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la alfombra, como si hablase consigo mismo en lugar de dirigirse a Benny.

Benny poco entendía sus palabras, puesto que apenas sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero así era Dean, siempre reacio a dar una información completa sobre cualquier aspecto de su vida, y sin conocer todos los hechos cualquier palabra de consuelo sonaría vacía incluso para sus propios oídos, lo único que podía hacer por el chico era prestarle su hombro e intentar hacer que se calmara.

- Deja ya de torturarte, chico, ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño? Te dejaré algo de ropa limpia más tarde ¿te parece?

Dean asintió en silencio y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Benny buscó entre su ropa un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que a pesar de ser algo grandes para el chico, sería suficiente para pasar el resto de la noche… o la mañana. Entreabrió la puerta del baño siendo atacado por una oleada de vapor, dejó las prendas donde Dean pudiese verlas y procedió a recostarse en su cama dejándose arrullar por el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer.

Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, puesto que no había dormido lo suficiente durante la noche y no era más tarde de las 3:00 am., siendo despertado minutos más tarde por la extraña sensación de ser observado. Abrió gradualmente los ojos, encontrándose con Dean en frente de su cama, con el cabello y la piel húmedos por el baño, llevando nada más que una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas.

- Dean, dejé tu ropa en el baño hace un momento ¿acaso no la viste? – se frotó los ojos intentando desviar la mirada de esa húmeda y perfecta piel desnuda y esas mejillas tan sonrojadas a pesar de que el chico temblaba de frío.

Pero Dean no dijo nada, se limitó a separar sus piernas y sentarse en el regazo de Benny, sintiendo el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo, transfiriendo las gotas de agua en su piel a las prendas del mayor.

- Dios, Dean, estás empapado – lo que debió sonar como una protesta salió de sus labios como un gemido.

- Entonces tendrás que quitarte esa ropa mojada – dijo entre risas y Benny no podía entender como su voz podía sonar tan llena de lujuria e inocencia a la vez.

Las frías manos de Dean se trasladaron para despojar a Benny de su ya húmeda camisa, mientras que las manos del otro se dedicaban a arrancar la pequeña toalla enredada en la cintura del chico, quedándose maravillado ante la vista del ahora completamente desnudo cuerpo de Dean.

El más joven se inclinó para besarlo, pegando su cuerpo contra el torso desnudo del profesor quien no pudo evitar la tentación de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de la suave y fría piel del chico, acariciándola con insistencia, pretendiendo calentarle con sus manos.

Y Dean comenzó a moverse en el regazo de Benny, frotando insistentemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos reaccionaban a sus caricias. De pronto sin saber cómo, Benny estaba encima suyo, besando su cuello y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pezones, sus clavículas y su cabello, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, sin dejar de rozarse contra el cuerpo desnudo del más joven, cuyos jadeos y suaves gemidos resonaban en sus oídos, invitándole a ir más y más rápido, hasta que ambos se encontraron jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento envueltos en la cálida, pegajosa pero agradable sensación en su piel.

- Ahora tendrás que bañarte de nuevo – dijo Benny entre risas, acariciando las mejillas enrojecidas del chico.

- Benny…. Tómame – pidió Dean con un tono de voz bastante sugerente, aun tendido en las arrugadas y ya machadas sábanas blancas, con las piernas abiertas y su piel cubierta por el sudor y el agua de la ducha, haciendo que el calor regresara de pronto al cuerpo de Benny.

El mayor se inclinó de nuevo sobre Dean, quien cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios, esperando sentir de nuevo la húmeda sensación de sus besos y lo áspero de su barba contra la piel de su rostro. Pero esta sensación jamás llegó. En su lugar, sintió como Benny posaba un suave beso en su frente, con nada más que la ternura reflejada en aquel gesto y luego se apartó.

- ¿Benny? – el más joven se incorporó confundido al ver al profesor apartarse de su lado.

- No voy a hacerlo, Dean.

- ¿por qué no, Benny? Y no comiences con eso de que eres mayor y que eres mi profesor y yo tu alumno… porque te juró que te patearé el trasero.

- No es sólo eso… No creo que estés listo para esto.

- ¿Y quién habría de saberlo mejor que yo? ¿acaso mi palabra no cuenta?

- Escucha, Dean, estás confundido, ha sido un día difícil y después de lo que pasó con… con ese chico hace unas semanas…

- Te aseguro que eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Dean, ya lo dije, no voy a hacerlo.

- ¿me estás rechazado?

- No lo hagas sonar así, sabes perfectamente que quiero hacerlo, pero no creo que esto sea lo que tú quieres, y no quiero que te arrepientas luego.

- ¿por qué habría de arrepentirme? Sabes que no soy una chica que necesita proteger su virginidad… y tampoco soy un niño pequeño.

- Sé que no es a mí a quien quieres – dijo al fin con el dolor fuertemente marcado en su voz.

- ¿De qué hablas, Benny? por supuesto que te quiero, en este momento eres todo lo que quiero.

- En este momento, pero probablemente en la mañana no sientas lo mismo. He visto como le miras y cómo te mira a ti.

Dean le miró confundido sin saber exactamente a quien se refería.

- Mira, hombre, no se de quien estás tan celoso, pero te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿de acuerdo? Si vienes aquí ahora me olvidaré de lo que has dicho.

- No quiero que lo olvides, quiero que lo pienses un poco más. No quiero hacer esto mientras estás tan confundido.

- ¿sabes qué, Benny? que te den – dijo antes de tenderse bruscamente en una esquina del colchón y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, de todos modos tanto discutir había acabado con cualquier rastro de pasión que quedara aun en su cuerpo.

Benny se frotó el cabello en señal de frustración. Reemplazó sus _boxers _por un par limpio y se metió a la cama rodeando con su brazo el bulto debajo de las sabanas que era Dean, sorprendentemente el otro no protestó, en cambio se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Benny, no de una manera sexual, sólo llena de afecto, diciendo sin palabras que no estaba enfadado en realidad.

ooOoo

Ya en la mañana, Sam despertó sintiendo el frío en su cama a pesar de que el sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas, se levantó lentamente esperando ver a Dean dormitar al otro lado del colchón, mas no halló nada, ni siquiera las sabanas arrugadas o las almohadas abolladas por el peso de su cabeza, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado allí.

Después de que Dean dejó la habitación con la intención de tomar una ducha la noche anterior, Sam cayó profundamente dormido debido al cansancio pues había sido una noche agotadora y llena de estrés por el hecho de que Dean había desaparecido. Habría entrado en pánico si el GPS del móvil del chico no hubiese funcionado, Sam había sido bastante afortunado de que los vampiros no hubieran destruido el móvil de Dean y que este aun lo llevara consigo. Y luego de encontrarle y darse cuenta de que estaba en manos de los vampiros se vio obligado a idear un plan tan pronto como fuese posible, no había tiempo de llamar a papá o a Bobby, tenía que hacer algo antes de que la enorme y molesta boca de Dean le causara la muerte. Pero su plan no fue suficiente para lograr escapar y estuvo a punto de causar su propia muerte. A Dean no le harían daño, puesto que al parecer le habían secuestrado con la intención de atraer a su padre y a Bobby, así que tuvo que dejar que la mujer bebiera su sangre para tener la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza en cuanto bajara la guardia, estando a punto de perderse en la fría pero reconfortante sensación de la muerte. Y luego estuvo a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando Dean se congeló, con el arma en la mano, siendo incapaz de matar al vampiro, dándole la oportunidad a la bestia de acabar con él en su lugar. Sí que había sido una noche difícil, y todo porque Dean necesitaba una excusa para ver a Benny.

Aun se sentía enfadado, pero debía comprobar a Dean, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera manejando bien la situación, después de todo, algo horrible debió haberse cruzado por su mente al ver el cadáver de la mujer vampiro, podía saberlo por la expresión de su rostro y su inesperada reacción. Así que bajó las escaleras, pensando que el chico se hallaría dormido en el sofá.

Pero no estaba allí.

Buscó en todas partes: en el baño, la cocina, afuera, incluso en el tejado, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Miró en el auto, pero allí sólo dormía Bobby, sin embargo había una nota en el parabrisas. Sam la tomó sin preocuparse por ser entrometido y leyó en voz baja:

" Bobby: fui a dormir a casa de un amigo, no soportaba quedarme aquí con los Winchester" – Sam hizo una pausa al sentir el dolor en el pecho, sabía que no había sido bueno con Dean la noche anterior, pero aun así dolía el hecho de que su amigo se hubiera marchado de esa manera y a tan altas horas de la noche simplemente porque no le soportaba más - "no te preocupes, estoy bien, tú sólo descansa, regresaré a casa en la tarde, estés o no estés en ella. PDT: robé tu billetera para el viaje."

- ¿Qué sucede, Sam? – preguntó Bobby quien recién acababa de despertar.

Sam no dijo una palabra, sólo le entregó el papel y esperó a que el otro lo leyera.

- Idiota – fue lo único que Salió de sus labios al leer la nota y a pesar de que su voz sonaba serena, por su ceño fruncido Sam podía darse cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba en realidad.

- Lo siento, Bobby, es mi culpa que Dean se haya marchado de esa manera.

- No creo que sea tu culpa, Sam.

- Dije cosas que no debía anoche antes de que todo ocurriera, y luego de que cazáramos a esos vampiros… Me enfadé con Dean…. debí darme cuenta cuando se marchó, pero me quedé dormido en el momento en que él salió de su habitación.

Bobby recordó su discusión con John la noche anterior y de la manera en que prácticamente se gritaban el uno al otro y se dio cuenta de que si Dean hubiera salido de la habitación, no habría manera de que el chico no los hubiese escuchado.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa, por lo contrario, te doy las gracias por ayudarle ayer – dijo en voz baja mientras masajeaba su sien, preguntándose si algún día Dean dejaría de provocarle dolores de cabeza.

- Casi dejo que lo maten, Bobby.

- Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, cualquiera en tu lugar ni siquiera se habría molestado en buscarlo, pero tú te arriesgaste por él y estoy seguro de que él también lo aprecia.

- ¿Si no se marchó por mi culpa entonces por qué crees que lo hizo?

- seguramente me escuchó discutir anoche con tu padre.

- ¿Qué dijo mi padre?

- Pregúntaselo tú mismo, hijo.

Sam podía fácilmente imaginar a su padre gritando y siendo un idiota al respecto, reprochando a Bobby acerca de lo mucho que sobreprotegía a su hijo y lo inútil que era Dean como cazador, porque para su padre sólo existían dos tipos de personas: los buenos cazadores y lo que morirán antes de cumplir los treinta.

- ¿A donde vas? – preguntó al ver a Bobby dirigirse de nuevo a su auto.

- A buscar a Dean por supuesto, no puedo dejar que ande por ahí solo después de lo que pasó anoche. Todavía pueden haber más vampiros.

- Pero no está solo, Bobby. Ha dicho que ha ido con un amigo. No te preocupes, seguro que regresará en la tarde tal y como ha dicho. – dijo, pues sabía ya el lugar dónde Dean podría estar y si Bobby se llagaba a enterar todo se convertiría en un lío más grande del que ya era.

- pensé que querrías ayudarme a encontrarlo.

Sam no respondió. En su lugar una grave voz respondió tras su espalda:

- siendo tú, Bobby, comenzaría por buscar en la casa de ese profesor- Bobby se dio la vuelta para ver a John aun en sus pijamas, recostado en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello revuelto y el sueño aun marcado en su rostro.

Por otro lado el rostro de Sam palideció, suplicando internamente que Dean hubiese sido un poco más listo y hubiese preferido ir a casa de Ash u otro de sus amigos en lugar de buscar de nuevo a Benny.

**Gracias por todos sus reviews. Que tengan un feliz año nuevo! :) **


End file.
